The Undefeated Sitri
by Viellera
Summary: Naruto Sitri, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan namanya di Underworld. Putra bungsu dari pasangan Minato dan Raven Sitri serta adik dari Maou Serafall dan Sona. Dikatakan sebagai iblis muda terkuat dalam sejarah karena kekuatan es supernya itu. Tetapi siapa yang sangka, di balik itu semua ia hanyalah pemuda yang tak bisa lepas dari kedua kakak perempuannya.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

**Rating : M (Just for save)**

**Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, etc...,**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, OC Chara, OOC Chara, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

_**Devil!Naru, OverPower!Naru, IceUser!Naru**_

.

_**Underworld, Sitri Mansion**_

Hening

Hanya itu yang terdengar di sebuah ruangan dalam suatu mansion berukuran besar.

"E-Err..."

_**Sret!**_

"Nee-chan, bisa lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku hanya ing-"

"Tidak."

"A-Ayolah." Bujuknya.

"Hmm, tidak."

Dari suara yang terdengar, itu merupakan suara seorang wanita. Sedangkan suara satu lagi adalah seorang pemuda.

"Kumohon~"

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak Nacchan. Tetap disini dan temani kakakmu ini!"

"T-Tapi..."

Bukannya mendengar permintaan pemuda itu, sang wanita malah memeluk semakin erat tubuh pemuda itu.

"Nee-chan~" Merasakan pelukan kakaknya semakin erat, pemuda itu sontak semakin memohon dan sedikit meronta walau itu sia-sia karena pelukan kakaknya terlalu kuat.

"Mou, diam Nacchan, biarkan aku memelukmu!" Sang wanita malah merajuk agar sang adik berhenti meronta dan membiarkan ia tetap memeluknya.

"S-Sebagai Maou Leviathan kau harus bekerja bukan?" Dalihnya masih berusaha agar wanita yang menjadi kakaknya itu melepas pelukannya.

"Hmph, aku tak peduli, jika itu untuk Nacchan, aku akan melakukan apapun!" Ia menjawab dengan sigap tak memperdulikan tugasnya sebagai seorang Maou.

Yap, tepat sekali, dia adalah Maou Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan, walau dulunya ia adalah Serafall Sitri. Tetapi setelah perang dengan Golongan Maou Lama selesai, ia di angkat menjadi Maou bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang juga berperan penting pada saat peperangan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di pelukannya adalah Naruto Sitri, putra bungsu dari Lord dan Lady Sitri serta adik bungsu dari Serafall dan tentunya juga Sona yang saat ini berada di Dunia Atas.

Naruto Sitri merupakan nama yang tak asing di Dunia Bawah, yah siapa yang tak kenal dengan namanya. Seorang iblis muda yang mencapai tingkat Ultimate-Class Devil di usia 14 tahun dan menjadi Super-Devil di usia 15 tahun.

Ia dikenal dengan kekuatan esnya yang luar biasa, bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih hebat dari kakak-kakaknya sendiri. Tetapi yang membuatnya terkenal adalah saat ujian terakhirnya sebelum di angkat menjadi Super-Devil. Ia bertarung melawan Maou Lucifer atau bisa dibilang merupakan Raja Iblis serta Iblis terkuat saat ini di Dunia Bawah, Sirzechs Gremory atau bisa dibilang sekarang adalah Sirzechs Lucifer. Pertarungan mereka berjalan dengan fantastis, bahkan sampai menggoncangkan dataran Dunia Bawah dan membekunya 80% Dunia bawah karena kekuatan es supernya itu. Power of Destruction milik Sirzechs yang terkenal itu bahkan tidak dapat menembus es terkuat miliknya saat pertarungan. Pada akhirnya pertarungan berat itu di menangi oleh Naruto, walau Dunia Bawah harus di landa musim dingin selama 3 hari penuh karena pertarungan mereka.

Berkat itu, ia kini di segani oleh seluruh masyarakat Dunia Bawah. Mereka takjub, takut, kagum sekaligus penasaran bagaimana Naruto dapat memiliki kekuatan luar biasa seperti itu pada usia muda. Ia bahkan di tawari pernikahan oleh pilar lain. Lord dan Lady Sitri sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan membiarkan Naruto yang memutuskannya karena putra mereka berhak memilih kehidupan asmaranya sendiri.

Tetapi, tidak dengan Serafall dan Sona. Mereka menolak dengan tegas siapapun yang datang dan mencoba melamar adik mereka itu. Alasannya yah hanya satu, mereka berdua bisa dibilang sangat mencintai adiknya itu dan tak memperdulikan status hubungan darah mereka. Bahkan tak jarang Serafall dan Sona bertengkar karenanya, walau Naruto sendiri hanya memandangnya bingung.

Naruto sendiri jarang atau bisa di bilang tak diperbolehkan pergi ke Dunia Atas. Pertama adalah karena Serafall selalu mencegahnya dengan memeluknya setiap saat, kedua yaitu para tetua takut Naruto akan berhianat karena dengan kekuatannya yang begitu besar di usia muda ini, bukan tak mungkin ia berpindah pihak karena campur tangan orang lain. Terlebih dengan usianya sekarang, emosinya masih sangat labil. Pernah suatu ketika ia mengira ada hantu padahal saat itu tengah di adakan perayaan di Dunia Bawah.

Alhasil seluruh tempat itu membeku karenanya, niat awal mereka sih sebenarnya ingin memberikan kejutan karena perayaan itu merupakan perayaan hari ulang tahun Naruto. Tetapi karena Naruto yang memang sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu, rencana mereka semua gagal dan harus mempasrahkan tubuh mereka membeku karena kekuatan pemuda itu. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri? Setelah berteriak karena ketakutan, ia berlari entah kemana dan di temukan oleh Serafall sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon.

Ekspresi ketakutannya yang lucu itu tentu saja membuat Serafall terkikik pelan sehingga Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Sontak saja pemuda langsung memeluk erat Serafall seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke mansion dengan Naruto yang memeluk Serafall dari belakang dengan erat.

Sejak hari itu Dunia Bawah mempunyai peraturan tak tertulis, yaitu jangan pernah menakuti Naruto kembali karena mereka tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

Dan itu dapat terlihat di situasi sekarang, dimana Serafall yang sedang memeluk erat Naruto dan meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto sehingga pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Sera-nee~" Rajuknya sekali lagi agar Serafall melepaskan pelukannya, tak masalah jika ia dilarang kedunia atas oleh para tetua sialan itu. Tetapi jika di rumah ia selalu di peluk seperti ini, maka, bagaimana ia bisa beraktivitas!?

Bukan berarti ia tidak suka dipeluk Serafall sih, malah ia sangat senang karena itu membuatnya nyaman. Tapi tidak begini juga!

"Mou, diam Nacchan!" Ucapnya ketika Naruto terus saja meronta pada pelukannya.

_**Kriet!**_

"Maa maa Serafall, bisakah lepaskan adikmu itu? Kau harus ke kantor bukan?"

Terlihat seorang lelaki dewasa berambut hitam memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk. Di belakangnya terlihat wanita dewasa berwajah cantik berambut hitam sama seperti lelaki dewasa di depannya.

""Tou-san.""

Kedua kakak beradik itu sedikit kaget melihat ayah mereka memasuki ruangan. Tetapi tak lama kemudian Serafall memilih mengabaikannya dan semakin memeluk erat Naruto yang hanya pasrah saja.

Kedua orang dewasa yang tak lain adalah ayah dan ibu mereka hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat itu. Ini sudah menjadi tontonan sehari-hari mereka, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa menyaksikan itu semua.

"Sera, ayah dan ibumu sepakat untuk memasukkan Naruto di akademi Kuoh sama seperti Sona, Sirzechs juga sudah berhasil membujuk para tetua dengan syarat Naruto harus selalu berada dalam pengawasan." Terang

Serafall dan Naruto tampak terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Naruto sendiri.

"Ehh, benarkah!?" Ia memasang ekspresi antusias, akhirnya ia di perbolehkan untuk pergi ke Dunia Atas. Karena, selain ingin tahu, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Sona, karena Sona sendiri sudah jarang berkunjung ke mansion Sitri di Dunia Bawah.

Lady Sitri, atau bisa kita sebut Raven Sitri tersenyum melihat reaksi putra bungsunya itu.

"Hmm, kamu sudah lama ingin ke Dunia Atas bukan?" Tanyanya yang di balas anggukan dengan cepat oleh pemuda itu. Serafall sendiri sudah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

_**Tap!**_

"Hontouni hontou!?" Pemuda itu mendekat ke ibunya berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Raven tertawa pelan, tangannya terulur pelan mengelus surai hitam lembut putranya itu.

"Iyaa."

Naruto memeluk erat ibunya, Lord Sitri atau Minato Sitri hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah putri tertuanya, seketika ia sweatdrop begitu melihat pandangan kosong Serafall. Sepertinya apa yang ia katakan mengejutkan baginya, yah maklumi saja. Dia sangat amat menyayangi Naruto, tak ada satu haripun yang ia jalani tanpa memeluk Naruto.

"T-T-Tapi, bukankah disini Nacchan sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, berusaha merubah kembali keputusan ayahnya.

"Sera, apa kau tidak terlalu mengekangnya? Kaa-san tau kau sangat sayang padanya, tetapi pikirkan perasaannya juga, nee?" Bujuk Raven.

Ia melakukan ini karena ingin membuat Naruto tak merasa di kekang. Naruto merupakan putranya yang istimewa, ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin Naruto pergi ke Dunia Atas, tetapi jika seperti ini terus, maka ia tak akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya ikatan dengan orang lain, karena yah selama ini putranya itu hanya berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Gremory, Phenex dan juga Bael saja. Para Maou juga mengenal bocah itu, tetapi tetap saja. Ia pikir Naruto akan merasa bosan jika hanya seperti ini saja kehidupannya, terlebih para tetua juga membatasinya, ia takut jika suatu saat Naruto merasa muak di perlakukan seperti ini.

Serafall sendiri terdiam mendengarnya, ia juga sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu berlebihan mengekang adiknya. Tetapi sungguh, itu semua sebenarnya hanya untuk kebaikannya. Ia hidup saat era Golongan Maou Lama masih memimpin Dunia Bawah, dan ia tahu betapa sulitnya hidup normal saat itu, berbeda dengan sekarang karena ia dan sahabatnya sudah berhasil mengusir dan menggulingkan pemerintahan Golongan Maou Lama.

Karena itu, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sebanyak mungkin dengan keluarganya. Terlebih dengan kehadiran kedua adiknya, ia merasa semuanya sempurna. Walau ia merasa sedikit kesepian karena Sona memutuskan untuk belajar hidup mandiri di Dunia Atas.

Ia..., Ia tak ingin adik-adiknya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Cukup dirinya saja yang merasakan semua itu, biarlah kedua adiknya hidup bahagia sebagaimana remaja semestinya. Karena itu, di Dunia Bawah ia selalu di kenal dengan kakak yang overprotektif pada adiknya, terlebih jika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tetapi, ia tak memperdulikan itu semua, lagipula ucapan orang luar untuk apa di dengarkan bukan? Hidupmu adalah milikmu sendiri, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang lain.

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan pada ibunya dan memandang kearah Serafall yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Nee-chan, apa tidak boleh?" Ia memandang Serafall dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, di satu sisi ia juga kasihan dengan kakaknya itu karena jika ia pergi ke Dunia Atas, maka Serafall pasti akan kesepian tanpa dirinya dan juga Sona. Tetapi di sisi lain juga ia ingin sekali pergi ke Dunia Atas, bisa dibilang itu merupakan salah satu impiannya, karena ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan 'sensei'nya itu.

Serafall menatap Naruto dalam diam, ia lalu mengisyaratkan Naruto agar menuju kearahnya. Naruto yang melihatnya tentu saja menuruti apa yang kakaknya inginkan itu.

_**Grep!**_

Setelah Naruto berada di hadapannya ia dengan segera memeluk erat adiknya itu ke dadanya. Naruto berteriak kecil karena kaget tetapi teriakannya teredam himpitan erat dada Serafall, sedangkan Minato dan Raven hanya memasang senyum kecil.

'Hah, mungkin sudah saatnya aku membiarkan ia hidup mandiri.' Pikirnya.

Sitri di kenal dengan kepintaran mereka yang menakjubkan, salah satunya adalah ia dan juga Sona. Tetapi, Naruto berbeda, ia tak seperti dirinya dan juga Sona. Bisa di bilang pikirannya masih polos terhadap sesuatu, yah mungkin karena selama ini ia hanya belajar home-schooling saja. Ia mengizinkan Sona hidup di Dunia Atas karena ia tahu jika adik perempuannya itu memiliki pemikiran yang sudah dewasa, mungkin karena darah Sitri mengalir kental dalam nadinya. Tetapi, jika ia mengizinkan Naruto tinggal di sana, ia khawatir padanya juga tempat yang di tempatinya.

Seperti yang di ketahui saat ini, Naruto bisa bilang Sitri terkuat yang pernah ada sekaligus juga salah satu Iblis terkuat di Dunia Bawah. Kekuatan yang di milikinya pada usianya yang hampir menginjak 16 tahun ini bisa dibilang sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa.

Tetapi, di balik itu semua tetap saja ia masihlah seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun. Karena itulah para tetua melakukan pengawasan terhadapnya.

Ia lalu memandang Minato dan Raven, "Tetapi, itu semua dengan satu syarat, yaitu Nacchan harus selalu dalam pengawasan Ria-tan dan So-tan disana." Pintanya.

Naruto terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya, karena akhirnya Serafall memperbolehkannya tinggal di Dunia Atas.

"Maa, memang itu juga persyaratan yang diberikan oleh para tetua, tetapi ini semua tergantung olehmu, dan karena kamu sudah mengizinkannya maka sekarang ayah harus mempersiapkan kepindahannya." Balas Minato enteng, Raven di sebelahnya juga menatap kedua anaknya dengan senyum.

"Demo, sebelum itu Naru-chan perlu memahami dasar-dasar hidup di Dunia Atas. Karena selama ini ia hanya terus berlatih dan berlatih bukan? Jadi, ia baru akan ke Dunia Atas seminggu setelah ini. Selain itu kita juga perlu memberitahu Sona tentang ini." Ujar Raven.

Sepintas ide muncul dalam otak Serafall ketika mendengar penuturan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan mengajari Nacchan, sekaligus mengajarinya untuk mencegah agar perempuan di sana tak mendekati adik imutku." Tegas Serafall dengan iris mata yang menajam.

Naruto, adiknya itu selain terkenal karena kekuatannya ia juga terkenal karena wajah tampan sekaligus manis miliknya, hampir 80% gadis seumuran bahkan lebih tua darinya di Dunia Bawah terpikat oleh adiknya. Lamaran demi lamaran pun datang kepada keluarganya yang tentu saja ia tolak dengan keras karena Naruto adalah miliknya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sering bertengkar dengan Sona dalam memperebutkan Naruto karena Sona juga protektif terhadap Naruto bahkan kepada Serafall sendiri.

Minato dan Raven sweetdrop mendengar itu, mereka berdua memang sudah mengetahui jika Serafall dan Sona mencintai putra bungsu mereka. Dengan sikap dan wajahnya yang manis, siapa yang tak terpikat dengan Naruto Sitri. Grayfia saja yang terkenal memiliki raut datar akan luluh oleh Naruto.

Iblis memang tak ada larangan dalam melakukan pernikahan antar hubungan darah, jadi mereka tak terlalu mempersalahkannya, semua keputusan itu ada di tangan putra mereka sendiri.

"Maa, kalau begitu ayah dan ibu akan mempersiapkan semuanya, jaa na." Ujar Minato, ia dan Raven lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Serafall memandang diam kepergian orang tuanya, ia masih memeluk Naruto dengan erat di dadanya.

"N...Nee...chan...le...lepaskan...aku." Pinta Naruto dengan susah payah.

Serafall tersentak pelan, tetapi ia menghiraukan permintaan Naruto dan memilih semakin memeluknya erat.

"Muu, diamlah Nacchan, karena kamu sebentar lagi akan berpisah denganku, maka biarkan kakakmu ini memelukmu sepuasnya~"

"T...tapi...bukankah...Nee...chan...bilang...ingin... mengajariku?"

"Mmm~, sebentar lagi~" Bujuknya yang membuat Naruto pasrah.

.

_**Skip time**_

"E-Etto, b-benar begini?"

Naruto memberikan Serafall buku catatan miliknya, mereka saat ini sedang belajar di kamar Serafall. Naruto sekarang tengah mempelajari apa saja yang di pelajari di dunia manusia entah itu sains, matematika ataupun bahasa jepang. Walau sepertinya pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesulitan mempelajari itu semua.

_**Sret!**_

Serafall mengambil buku itu dan memeriksanya.

"Hmm~, hampir benar tetapi kamu ada kesalahan di nomor 5 ini." Koreksinya lalu menunjukkan itu pada adiknya.

Naruto lalu meletakkan wajahnya dengan tangan terjulur pada meja bundar di depannya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mempelajari ini." Keluhnya. Hampir 2 jam ia belajar sesuatu yang di sebut matematika itu, tetapi, hanya beberapa saja jawabannya yang benar dari 20 soal yang dibuat oleh Serafall.

Serafall terkikik pelan, tangannya terjulur mengelus surai hitam adiknya dengan lembut.

"Begitulah pelajaran di dunia manusia, sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang disini, hanya saja sedikit lebih rumit." Ujarnya lembut.

"Demooo, tetap saja aku hanya bisa menjawab sedikit dari soal yang di buat Nee-chan." Naruto tetap saja mengeluh, mengapa soal di dunia manusia sulit seperti ini sih!?

"Muu~ bukankah kamu sendiri yang ingin kesana? Jadi jangan mengeluh terus." Serafall masih tetap mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Iya iya." Naruto menjawab itu dengan pasrah, ini juga adalah keinginannya, maka ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja setelah berhasil di perbolehkan tinggal di Dunia Atas atau dunia manusia.

"Ufufu~, itu baru adikku yang imut~" Ujar Serafall.

"Saate, sekarang coba soal ini..."

Setelah itu Serafall memberikan buku yang lain dan memberitahu Naruto cara mengerjakannya.

"Naruhodo, yosh, ini mudah untukku!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat begitu melihat soal baru yang menurutnya mudah.

Serafall tersenyum melihatnya, ia lalu memeriksa kembali buku catatan tadi. Ia memegang dagunya ketika memeriksa kembali itu semua dengan seksama.

'Hmm, caranya memang berbeda jauh dari yang kuajarkan, tetapi hasilnya sempurna seperti seharusnya.' Pikirnya sembari tersenyum, walau masih ada beberapa yang salah.

Dari seluruh pelajaran yang ia ajari, hanya inilah yang paling sulit di pahami Naruto, butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk adiknya itu agar dapat memahaminya.

'Maa, dengan ini aku yakin jika ia akan baik-baik saja di sana. Dan lagi di sana juga ada So-tan, aku tak perlu khawatir terhadapnya.'

3 hari yang lalu setelah Minato menghubungi Sona tetang kepindahan Naruto, gadis itu tampak sangat senang mendengarnya, ia bahkan meminta dengan paksa agar Naruto tinggal bersamanya di dunia manusia yang tentu saja di penuhi oleh Minato.

Dengan tinggal bersama Sona, ia kini tak perlu lagi khawatir karena ia yakin Sona akan sangat memperhatikan keadaan Naruto. Walau ia sedikit kesal karena dirinya akan jarang bertemu dengan Naruto.

Ia lalu meletakkan buku dalam genggamannya pada meja di depannya lalu memandang Naruto di depannya.

Seketika ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah serius Naruto yang tampak manis di pandangannya. Tak tahan, ia segera memeluk wajah pemuda itu dan menggesekan kedua pipi mereka.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto berusaha memperingati kakaknya itu karena pelukan Serafall mengganggu konsentrasi dirinya.

"Ufufu~, gomen gomen." Serafall mengecup pelan bibir Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya memasang ekspresi biasa, ia sudah sering di cium seperti itu oleh Serafall, lagipula itu hanya ciuman kasih sayang bukan? Ia lalu memandang bingung Serafall yang berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm~, kamu laparkan? Kalau begitu Nee-chan akan mengambil camilan dulu, ok~?" Serafall mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan keluar.

Naruto hanya menatapnya sebelum ia fokus kembali pada soal di depannya.

_1 menit_

_3 menit _

_10 menit_

"Gahh!"

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena masih tak mengerti dengan soal ini, bahkan sampai beberapa menit berlalu ia hanya bisa terpaku saja.

"Perasaan tadi mudah kenapa sekarang rasanya sulit!?" Ia berkata dengan penuh frustasi, ckk, mungkin matematika akan ia benci karena ini. Lagipula hitung sana hitung sini tetapi tidak ketemu juga hasilnya apa tidak lelah hah!?

Ia lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan memainkan pulpen di jemarinya.

'Nee-chan lama sekali.' Pikirnya.

Yah, tak peduli sekuat apapun ia sekarang, tetap saja ia masih remaja labil. Bahkan baru 5 menit saja di tinggal kakaknya ia langsung mengeluh. Maa, mungkin karena Serafall terlalu sering memanjakannya seperti inilah jadinya.

Ia lalu meletakkan pulpennya karena bosan. Entah kenapa hawa pada kamar Serafall benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, suhu yang pas serta harum pada ruangannya membuat ia betah berada di sini. Perlahan kantuk mulai menyerangnya yang ia lawan dengan mempertahankan kesadarannya dengan susah payah, tetapi mungkin karena lelah belajar terlalu lama, ia akhirnya tertidur pulas pada meja yang menjadi sandarannya.

_**Kriet!**_

Tak lama setelah tertidurnya Naruto, datanglah Serafall yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan serta minuman di atasnya.

"Gomen Nacchan-are?"

Serafall memandang bingung Naruto yang terlihat menidurkan kepalanya pada meja. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia berada di belakangnya.

Serafall lalu meletakkan nampan itu di sebuah meja lain dan mendekati Naruto.

"Nacchan?"

Ia lalu berjalan kedepan Naruto dan seketika senyum mengembang di wajahnya begitu melihat wajah tidur damai adiknya.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan mengajarimu ya? Gomen na.' Pikirnya, ia mengelus pipi putih adiknya itu membuat sang empu menggeliat pelan. Yah wajar saja, mereka belajar dari pagi dan sekarang hampir sore, mungkin karena lelah ia akhirnya ketiduran.

Serafall lalu membereskan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja. Setelah itu ia memindahkan Naruto ke atas kasurnya dan merapihkan meja yang di gunakan untuk belajar tadi.

Selesai itu semua, Serafall naik ke atas kasur lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oyasumi." Gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

.

Di luar, Raven terlihat berjalan menuju kamar putri tertuanya untuk memberitahukan sebuah hal kepada kedua anaknya. Ia lalu melihat pintu yang memiliki papan bertuliskan 'Serafall' kemudian mengetuknya pelan.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Serafall, Naru-chan? Kalian di dalam?" Raven sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar mereka bisa mendengar. Tetapi setelah menunggu beberapa menit tak ada respon dari dalam.

'Apa mereka keluar?' Pikirnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka pintu itu. Ia lalu mendapati Serafall dan Naruto tengah tertidur di atas kasur dengan Serafall yang memeluk erat tubuh adiknya itu.

Raven mengulas senyum manis melihat keduanya, mungkin jika ada Sona di sini akan lebih ramai. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan momen mereka berdua setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan membiarkan kedua anaknya berisitirahat.

.

_**\- Skip -**_

Akhirnya hari kepindahan Naruto telah tiba, ia juga sudah mempelajari semua yang di butuhkan untuk hidup di dunia atas sana setelah di ajari oleh Serafall walau ia sedikit sulit berkonsentrasi karena Serafall selalu mengacaukan konsentrasinya dengan memeluk atau menciumnya.

Saat ini ia dan keluarga Sitri dan Gremory berada di halaman keluarga Sitri, mereka berkumpul untuk mengucapkan salam terhadap Naruto. Kenapa Gremory juga? Karena Rias berada disana, mereka juga sekalian ingin menitip pesan padanya melalui Naruto.

"Saate, apa kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Minato menatap wajah putra bungsunya itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengangguk dengan yakin. Raven mendekati putra kesayangannya itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di sana, ikuti apa kata kakakmu, dan jaga kesehatanmu disana, ok?" Ujarnya sembari memasang senyum seorang ibu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, Raven mengecup dahi putranya lalu berjalan kembali kebelakang.

"Ah, kami juga menitip pesan kepada Rias disana, katakan padanya untuk sering berkunjung kemari nee Naru-chan?"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut coklat yang ia kenal sebagai Venelana Gremory, walau dulu ia adalah seorang Bael, tetapi setelah menikah dengan Zeoticus Gremory, ia akhirnya menggunakan marga Gremory di belakangnya.

"Ha'i, akan kusampaikan itu padanya, jadi baa-san tak perlu khawatir!" Balas Naruto dengan memberikan senyuman yang membuat Venelana langsung memeluknya erat.

"Seperti biasa kamu memang sangat imut~, bagaimana jika kamu menjadi putraku dan menikah dengan Rias~?" Ujarnya.

"A-Ah." Naruto menggaruk pipinya gugup.

"Venelana!"

"Ha'i ha'i, aku hanya bercanda Raven, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Balas Venelana dengan enteng, yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan sebutir keringat.

"Demo, tawaran itu masih berlaku, oke?~" Venelana mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto yang dengan gugup menatapnya.

"Venelanaaaa!" Lagi dan lagi Raven berteriak kearahnya.

"Ufufu." Venelana tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, yah sejak memiliki Naruto, Raven entah kenapa berubah menjadi sangat protektif kepada putranya itu jika ada perempuan seumuran dengannya mencoba mendekati Naruto. Mungkin ia pikir perempuan itu ingin merebut putranya.

Minato kemudian mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu sementara yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan sebutir keringat, sudah hal umum jika Raven terkenal dengan Son-Complex miliknya.

Sirzechs terkekeh pelan melihat kejadian di depannya, ia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku mewakili para Maou juga berpesan padamu untuk selalu berhati-hati di dunia manusia, walau kau lebih kuat dariku, tetap saja ada berbagai makhluk yang hidup di luar sana selain kita, entah itu lebih kuat ataupun lemah, kita harus tetap waspada dan jangan meremehkannya." Ujar Sirzechs yang di balas anggukan mantap oleh pemuda itu. Sirzechs tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Dan juga, yang kudengar dunia manusia itu...bla...bla...bla..."

Lalu, entah apa yang di bisikan Maou Lucifer itu hingga membuat Naruto memasang wajah gugup dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya.

Grayfia menajamkan pandangannya melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

_**Sret!**_

"Sirzechs-sama." Ucapnya pelan tetapi dengan aura berbahaya menyebabkan orang yang bersangkutan berkeringat dingin.

"A-Ahaha, aku hanya b-bercanda Grayfia." Dalihnya gugup.

'Siapa yang sebenarnya Raja disini!?' Ia berkeluh dalam pikirannya, tentu saja ia tak berani mengatakan itu langsung pada orangnya, yang ada ia hanya akan menjadi samsak tinju saja nanti.

"Saa, lupakan apa yang di ucapkan Sirzechs-sama Naruto-chan, pesanku sama seperti Raven-sama, jagalah selalu kesehatanmu itu." Grayfia berkata sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman kepadanya yang tentunya sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Ha'i, Grayfia-nee tak perlu khawatir." Balasnya membalas senyum Grayfia yang membuat wanita berambut putih itu sedikit merona dan dengan segera memeluk pemuda di depannya itu.

"Sekarang aku sedikit mengerti kenapa para wanita disini begitu ingin memilikimu, kau memang sangat imut, Naruto-chan~" Grayfia mengatakan itu sembari memeluk Naruto erat yang membuat Serafall di bekalangnya menatap dirinya dengan geram.

"Menjauh dari Nacchan-ku Gray-tan!" Teriaknya.

Maou Leviathan itu bergerak mendekati mereka berdua lalu melepaskan paksa pelukan Grayfia dan mendorongnya menyebabkan Grayfia sedikit terhuyung.

"Ara, anda selalu emosian seperti biasa, Leviathan-sama." Ia berkata dengan datar, namun dari perkataannya kita bisa melihat ada makna ejekan disana yang di tunjukkan untuk Serafall.

Sosok yang diejek sendiri hanya memandang geram kearah Grayfia, beraninya wanita itu memeluk adiknya di hadapannya!

Serafall lalu menatap Naruto yang melihatnya dengan senyuman kaku, pemuda itu sangat tahu betul jika Serafall sangat posesif padanya.

_**Grep!**_

Sang Maou lalu memeluk erat adiknya dan meletakkan dagu miliknya di atas bahu pemuda itu.

"Nee-chan pasti akan merindukanmu." Bisik Serafall, jika mereka melihat ekspresi Serafall, maka mereka akan melihat sebuah ekspresi sedih dan tak rela di wajahnya. Naruto tersentak pelan mendengar itu, ia mengulas senyum lalu membalas pelukan kakaknya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Nee-chan boleh berkunjung ke sana kapan saja Nee-chan mau." Ucap Naruto memeluk erat Serafall. Sudut bibir Serafall naik ketika mendengar itu, ia membalas pelukan adiknya dengan erat.

Ia lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci, Serafall lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pemuda yang menjadi adiknya itu.

"Demoo, kamu harus ingat bahwa kamu tidak boleh mendekati atau memperbolehkan perempuan lain selain kakakmu mendekatimu di dunia sana, oke~?" Serafall memberikan senyuman penuh arti padanya membuat Naruto tersenyum kaku, karena ia kurang paham dengan apa yang di maksud kakaknya itu.

Serafall semakin memotong jarak diantara mereka sebelum Raven menarik kerahnya dan menyeretnya kebelakang.

"Kaa-san!" Pekiknya sedikit keras walau sang ibu hanya menghiraukannya saja.

Minato terkekeh pelan melihat itu, ia berjalan mendekat kearah putranya lalu memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

"Ini...?"

"Itu adalah alamat dimana Akademi Kuoh berada, sebenarnya Sona akan menjemputmu disini nanti sore setelah ia pulang sekolah. Tetapi ayah tahu kau ingin melihat-lihat dulu dunia manusia seperti apa, jadi ayah dan ibu sepakat untuk memberangkatkanmu lebih awal." Ujar Minato sembari tersenyum pada putranya.

"Naruhodo, arigatou Tou-san." Balas Naruto membalas senyuman ayahnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, dengan kekuatan yang di milikimu sekarang ayah yakin kau akan baik-baik saja disana, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu turuti apa kata kakakmu disana." Minato lalu menepuk pelan kepala putranya kemudian mundur kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak.

"Saa, karena semua sudah selesai, sekarang saatnya untukmu pergi kesana." Ucapnya, ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, lalu terciptalah lingkaran sihir berlambang kekurga Sitri di bawah kaki Naruto.

_**Sring!**_

Lingkaran itu perlahan bersinar pelan yang lama kelamaan semakin terang menandakan bahwa akan segera aktif.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku Nacchannnn!"

"Urusai! Bukankah kamu sudah mengizinkannya!?"

Mereka menatap Serafall dan Raven dengan sebutir keringat, Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kakak dan juga ibunya.

"Tidakk! Aku berubah pikiran, Nacchan tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Pekik Serafall sembari terus meronta dari cekalan ibunya.

"Kono baka-musume!" Tampaknya kesabaran Raven sudah habis terlihat dari cekalannya yang semakin kuat membuat Serafall tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana, membuat yang semakin sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Jaa na, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nee-chan." Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka dengan seulas senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Mereka semua terlihat membalas lambaian tangan Naruto terkecuali Serafall yang masih meronta dari Raven.

_**Sring!**_

"Nacchannnn!"

Naruto tertawa pelan melihatnya, ia masih melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka, kemudian cahaya dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Minato menelannya seutuhnya, setelah cahaya itu menghilang Naruto sudah tak ada disana.

_And Cut..._

.

.

.

Note :

_Yah, gua kepikiran buat nih fict pas lagi lanjutin Daily Life wkwk. Kalo ada yang ngomong kenapa malah buat lagi bukan lanjutin yang lain aja? Ya ga ada alesan khusus, enak aja gitu wkwk._

_Tentang fict ini, OP lagi? Yah kenapa ya, bagi gua OP itu punya kesan tersendiri aja, kaya yang seru gimana gitu ngeliatnya wkwk._

_\- Minato Sitri sama kaya Minato di Naruto, bedanya rambutnya aja berubah jadi hitam._

_\- Raven Sitri? Gua ngambil nama Raven dari salah satu fict english, wujudnya juga yah masih bingung gua, ada saran gitu siapa yang cocok?_

_\- Model rambut Naruto sama seperti model Juuzou Suzuya black hair, lebih lengkapnya bisa liat di gugel._

_\- Dan untuk tambahan, ada yang bisa saranin tentang tambahan/perbaikan summary nih fict? Jika itu kurang tepat menurut kalian sih wkwk._

_Ok, segitu dulu, adios!..._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

**Rating : M (Just for save)**

**Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, etc...,**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, OC Chara, OOC Chara, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

_**Devil!Naru, OverPower!Naru, IceUser!Naru**_

.

_**Japan, Kuoh City**_

_**Sring!**_

Terlihat di sebuah gang kecil di pinggiran kota Kuoh, tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dan berlambang keluarga Sitri.

Tempat sekitar nampak bercahaya akibat sinar cukup terang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, setelah cahaya menghilang terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam memakai pakaian kasual sedikit mewah tetapi cukup untuk membuat kaum hawa terpesona walau hanya melihatnya.

Pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto Sitri itu terlihat memandang daerah sekitarnya sebelum ia keluar dari gang dan melihat ke sekeliling yang nampak suasananya sedikit sepi. Mungkin hal yang wajar, karena di jam segini kebanyakan masyarakat sedang beraktivitas.

Naruto lalu mengambil secarik kertas di saku celananya yang di berikan oleh Ayahnya tadi.

"Hmm." Pemuda itu tampak bergumam pelan setelah melihat minimap yang ada pada secarik kertas di genggamannya.

"Aku sekarang berada di sini, sedangkan Akademi Kuoh berada di..., Ahh aku bingung! Mau minimap atau apapun tetap saja aku tak mengerti soal ini!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal, terbukti dengan kertas yang kusut akibat genggaman kuat tangannya.

Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan untuk meredakan emosinya. Daripada berdiam diri disini, mungkin lebih baik ia berkeliling saja dan bertanya kepada masyarakat sekitar.

Dengan demikian, pemuda itupun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan menuju ke balai kota yang merupakan pusat dari aktivitas masyarakat kota Kuoh berada.

.

"Woahh." Iris violet pemuda Sitri itu nampak sedikit berbinar begitu melihat kondisi sekitar di balai kota Kuoh. Dapat terlihat disana ada beberapa benda yang nampaknya asing bagi dirinya. Seperti mobil, motor, ataupun gedung pencakar langit.

Para gadis yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat memerhatikan pemuda itu dengan rona merah di pipi mereka, hal yang sangat langka bisa mendapati seorang pemuda berparas sangat tampan di kota seperti ini.

"Ah." Naruto kemudian teringat sesuatu, ia kembali mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya dan melihatnya.

"Are? Apa ini?" Gumamnya heran begitu ia merasakan ada lipatan lain pada kertas itu. Ia lalu membukanya dan dapat terlihat jika itu adalah pesan lain yang di tuliskan oleh Ayahnya.

'Ayah tau kau tidak akan paham dengan yang tadi, jadi Ayah sengaja membuatmu pergi ke tengah kota agar kau bisa dengan mudah mencari jalan, disana kau hanya perlu mengikuti papan penunjuk jalan yang ada dan jika masih bingung coba tanyakan saja pada warga sekitar, dan jangan lupa selalu jaga kesehatanmu.' Naruto menghela nafas kecil setelah membacanya.

Ia lalu berjalan pelan hingga sampai di sebuah tiang yang memiliki lampu hijau dan merah, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Ia lalu teringat kembali dengan pelajarannya bersama Serafall, kalau tidak salah juga kakaknya itu membuatkannya sebuah catatan kecil yang berisi gambar juga.

'Ah ini dia.' Pikirnya, ia lalu membuka lembar demi lembar hingga akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari sembari juga ia melihat-lihat yang lainnya.

'Are? Jadi benda beroda empat itu bernama mobil? Nama yang aneh untuk benda yang aneh.' Pikirnya absurd. Tak lama kemudian itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit lagi, entah itu mengunjungi berbagai tempat, seperti game center, kedai ramen, bahkan ia jalan-jalan tidak jelas ke mall.

.

"Hah, aku lelah." Setelah puas berkeliling, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung ke Akademi Kuoh saja karena ia lelah. Sekarang, ia sedang berada di taman untuk beristirahat sebentar setelah cukup lama berkeliling. Ia juga sudah sedikit mengetahui dimana Akademi Kuoh berada dan hanya tinggal berangkat saja kesana.

Pemuda itu tampak memandang langit yang terdapat awan bermacam-macam bentuk sembari pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'Walau dunia manusia cukup menyenangkan tapi tetap saja terasa sepi jika hanya aku sendiri.' Pikirnya, ia juga tampak sesekali cemberut karena memikirkan hal itu.

'Apa aku pulang saja lagi ya ke rumah? Tapi nanti pasti Nee-chan akan memelukku terus.' Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Entah kenapa sikapnya yang sekarang berbeda dari minggu sebelumnya, dimana ia bersemangat ingin ke dunia manusia tetapi sekarang malah berniat untuk pulang.

Yah, hal yang wajar bagi seorang Naruto Sitri. Rata-rata iblis di Underworld sudah mengetahui jika pemuda itu merupakan tipe pemuda yang mudah bosan terhadap sesuatu. Kecuali jika ia sedang bersama dengan kedua kakaknya, entah karena sedari kecil ia selalu di tempeli oleh Serafall dan Sona atau hal lainnya, mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari kakaknya.

Ia berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu bersandar di bangku dan menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada gunanya juga memikirkan hal itu, memang ia sangat ingin tinggal di dunia manusia, saat mendengar Sona akan tinggal dan hidup mandiri di sini pun sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, tetapi Raven dan Serafall tak mengizinkannya karena khawatir. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ibu dan kakaknya itu khawatir terhadapnya dulu.

"Ano..."

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara di dekatnya langsung menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bermata senada dengan rambutnya yang kepalanya terdapat bando berwarna biru serta memakai seragam sekolah.

Terlihat dari mata gadis tersebut memandang Naruto dengan pandangan err sepertinya antara bingung dan kasihan. Naruto sendiri melihat gadis itu dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat sang gadis sedikit tersipu karena tingkah polos pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Ya?" Balas Naruto sembari memandang gadis itu, gadis yang menurut ia cukup manis untuk seorang manusia- ah tunggu sebentar!

'Iblis? Apa ia dari peerage Nee-chan atau Ria-nee?' Pikirnya bertanya-tanya setelah merasakan jika energi yang dimiliki gadis di depannya itu bukan merupakan energi manusia normal pada umumnya, melainkan energi seorang iblis. Jika ada iblis di sini maka cukup mudah untuk menduganya, itu antara peerage Sitri atau Gremory. Karena kota Kuoh sendiri merupakan kota yang berada di bawah perlindungan keluarga Gremory atas izin dari fraksi Shinto.

Gadis itu, atau Reya Kusaka masih menatap Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, ia tak sengaja melihat pemuda itu yang bingung dari kejauhan. Berhubung ia berada disini, mungkin tak masalah untuk membantunya dan lagi ia juga sebenarnya merasakan sesuatu yang familiar ketika melihat pemuda itu, rasanya seperti mirip dengan seseorang yang dekat dengannya tapi ia tak tahu siapa itu.

"M-Mm, aku melihatmu bertingkah seperti bingung dan kesal dari jauh, boleh kutahu apa yang terjadi? Mungkin barangkali aku bisa membantumu." Ucapnya lembut disertai senyuman ramah.

Naruto yang mendengar tujuan dari gadis itu menanyainya pun sadar jika ia bertingkah sedikit berlebihan tadi. Yah, ia memang sering bersikap seperti itu bahkan di mansion atau dunia bawah sekalipun, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya karena memang seperti itulah sifatnya sedari kecil. Selalu memikirkan hal terlalu berlebihan yang berujung dengan kebingungan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"M-Maaf tentang itu." Balasnya sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Y-Yah habisnya aku bingung apa pilihanku ini sudah tepat atau tidak." Jelasnya membuat Reya menatapnya cukup intens, sebelum gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hm begitu, boleh kutahu kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Ucap Reya, ia juga tampaknya mulai merasa nyaman dengan pemuda itu. Karena entah kenapa saat berada di sekitarnya ia merasa sejuk sekaligus nyaman yang membuatnya merasa ingin terus berada di sekitar pemuda itu.

"Mmm, awalnya aku merasa sangat antusias ke kota ini tetapi setelah kupikir-pikir aku jadi sedikit ragu." Terang Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya dan memasang senyum kaku.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu berlebihan, kau hanya perlu menikmatinya perlahan dan biarkan itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, pasti nanti dirimu akan terbiasa." Balas Reya dengan senyuman manisnya yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto.

"Begitu, aku mengerti."

"Ah ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku Reya Kusaka, dan kau?" Tanya Reya sembari menjulurkan tangan kanan mulusnya.

"A-Ah, aku Naruto, Naruto Sitri." Balas Naruto lalu menjabat tangan Reya dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Naruto-sa-ehhhhh!? Sitri!?" Pekik Reya yang secara spontan berdiri dan melepas jabatan tangan mereka lalu menatap Naruto dengan teliti.

Naruto sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung diikuti jari telunjuknya yang menggaruk pipinya.

"E-Errr, apa ada yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman gugup karena mendengar pekikan gadis remaja di depannya.

"S-Sitri katamu tadi!?"

"Y-Yeah."

Reya memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto, ia lalu memerhatikan Naruto, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya, sampai ia akhirnya sweatdrop karena baru menyadari hal tersebut.

'Ah aku baru sadar bahwa ia memiliki kemiripan dengan Kaichou, jadi ini yang kurasakan tadi saat pertama kali melihatnya.' Pikirnya dengan sebutir keringat di dahinya.

Ia lalu menghela nafas kecil lalu kembali duduk dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, sementara Naruto memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Boleh kutahu apa hubunganmu dengan Kaichou?" Tanya Reya.

"Kaichou?" Balas Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Sona Sitri." Ujar Reya singkat yang di tanggapi dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Ah, dia Nee-chan ku."

Kali ini Reya kembali sweatdrop mendengarnya, pantas saja memiliki kemiripan, toh mereka bersaudara. Tetapi ia sedikit menaikan alisnya. Kaichou tak pernah memberi tahu mereka jika ia mempunyai seorang adik, karena yang mereka tahu jika ia hanya memiliki seorang kakak saja, dan itu adalah Serafall Sitri atau sekarang di panggil Leviathan. Yah, mungkin wajar saja karena selama ini mereka, peerage miliknya kecuali Tsubaki belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi Underworld.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah mengetahui jika aku iblis bukan?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab itu.

"Yah, sejak awal aku memang sudah merasakan banyak aura di kota ini, baik iblis maupun malaikat jatuh sekalipun." Ujar Naruto dengan pose mengingat.

"Ah, ada juga yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kau dari peerage Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap pada tatapannya. Reya membalas itu dengan anggukan sembari memandang Naruto dengan sebutir keringat karena tingkahnya.

_**Sret!**_

"E-Epp!"

Reya nampak terkesiap ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, ia tak bisa menahan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya karena menyaksikan wajah rupawan serta manis pemuda Sitri itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa mengantarkanku padanya!?" Pinta Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku mengerti aku mengerti! Jadi jauhkan sedikit w-wajahmu, t-terlalu dekat, kau tahu?" Balas Reya masih dengan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ahhh, maaf!"

Reya lalu menenangkan detak jantungnya setelah Naruto kembali mengambil jarak diantara mereka.

"M-Maa, tidak masalah, aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita ke akademi, aku yakin Kaichou juga pasti menungguku." Ucap Reya.

Mereka berdua lalu berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan, sesekali mereka mengobrol dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Akademi Kuoh.

_**\- Skip -**_

_**Kuoh Academy**_

Akademi Kuoh, sebuah sekolah yang terletak di kota kecil Jepang, sebuah sekolah yang memiliki tampilan seperti sekolah di eropa sana. Dengan desain bangunan yang terasa seperti gabungan antara klasik dan modern ala eropa bercampur jepang menjadikan akademi ini merupakan akademi yang mempunyai infrastruktur terbaik di Jepang.

Akademi Kuoh dulunya merupakan akademi yang di khususkan oleh murid perempuan saja, tetapi dengan sedikit adanya perubahan. Mereka mengubah sistem akademi dengan memperbolehkan murid laki-laki masuk ke akademi ini.

Jadinya, sekarang Akademi Kuoh yang dulunya mayoritas perempuan berubah menjadi campuran, walau murid laki-laki hanya sekitar 30% saja yang mendaftar di akademi ini. Hal itu tentu menjadi surga dunia bagi murid laki-laki yang berhasil masuk ke akademi itu, karena mereka akan di kelilingi banyak perempuan disana.

Bersama dengan Naruto dan Reya, mereka saat ini berada dekat dengan Akademi Kuoh. Hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter saja mereka akan sampai di pintu gerbang masuk akademi.

"Woah, akademi ini ternyata cukup mewah juga ya." Ucap Naruto sembari melihat-lihat ke sekitar akademi setelah mereka melewati gerbang. Reya sendiri memasang senyum di wajahnya mendengar itu.

"Begitulah, menurut kabar yang beredar, dulu pemilik akademi ini berasal dari Eropa, mungkin karena itu ia mendirikan akademi dengan mirip arsitektur yang ada di sana." Terang Reya yang membuat pemuda itu manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, jika memang sebagus ini, kenapa sebagian besar murid disini perempuan?" Tanya Naruto, Reya kemudian melirik ke sekitar halaman akademi yang terdapat banyak murid yang bermayoritas perempuan.

"Hmm, itu karena dulunya akademi ini di khususkan untuk perempuan saja. Tetapi beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk memperbolehkan murid laki-laki masuk ke akademi ini." Jawabnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan ber oh ria. Ia melihat sekeliling akademi dimana hampir semua murid perempuan memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta serta bisik-bisik yang membuatnya berkeringat.

'Hei-hei coba lihat, siapa yang bersama dengan Reya-senpai itu?'

'Hah? Mana-mana?'

'Kyaa, dia tampan dan juga manis!'

'Apa dia pacarnya Reya-senpai?'

'Mungkin saja. Hah, jika saja ia single, aku akan mencoba mendekatinya.'

'A-Apa katamu!? Dia itu hanya cocok padaku tahu!'

'Grr, jangan terlalu percaya diri kau ya!'

'H-Hei, bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar? M-Mereka melihat kita.'

'Kyaaa!'

'Ngii, tatapan dan tingkah mereka membuatku takut.' Pikir Naruto dengan merinding, walau rata-rata gadis bangsawan di dunia bawah juga terkadang memandangnya seperti itu, entah kenapa tatapan para gadis di bumi sedikit membuatnya takut.

'Andai ada Nee-chan di sampingku.' Pikirnya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri, menggigil akibat tatapan gadis di sekitarnya.

Di dunia bawah ia biasa berjalan-jalan dengan Serafall di sampingnya, mengapa? Sejujurnya, sejak promosi dirinya ke Super Devil, tingkah gadis bangsawan di sana makin menjadi-jadi hingga ia takut keluar sendiri karena mereka akan segera mengerubunginya jika melihat dirinya. Karena itu ia selalu meminta Serafall menemaninya saat ingin keluar mansion.

Reya melirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya merinding dengan reaksi gadis Akademi Kuoh dan itu membuatnya tersenyum canggung.

'Y-Yah, mungkin karena jarangnya melihat laki-laki membuat mereka seperti itu. Apalagi jika melihat rupanya yang bisa di bilang tampan dan manis.' Pikir Reya sambil memandang Naruto seksama dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

'B-Baka! Apa yang kupikirkan!? Dia itu adik dari Kaichou! Sadarilah posisimu Reya!' Pikirnya gelagapan begitu tersadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Reya kemudian membuang nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali sembari terus berjalan di korido akademi untuk pergi ke ruang OSIS.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada Reya di sampingnya.

"Ruang OSIS, kemungkinan Kaichou berada di sana bersama dengan peerage-"

Ucapan Reya terputus ketika mendengar teriakan para murid perempuan yang membuat ia dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Kyaa! Itu Kaichou-sama!'

'Seperti biasa Kaichou-sama masih terlihat anggun dan tegas.'

'Ahh, andai aku saudari Kaichou-sama, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai kakak sepertinya.'

'Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi! Lagipula Kaichou-sama tidak perlu adik bodoh sepertimu!'

'A-Apa kau bilang!? Ngajak ribut hah!?'

'Grrr, siapa takut!?'

Akhir dari percakapan mereka membuat Reya dan Naruto sedikit sweatdrop. Reya sendiri memandang itu dengan sedikit keringat di dahinya, walaupun dirinya sudah sering melihat itu.

Naruto dan Reya lalu melihat kearah depan dimana mereka mendapati seorang gadis berkacamata beriris violet dengan rambut model bob yang membuatnya terlihat anggun, cantik dan tegas secara bersamaan.

Gadis itu terlihat di kelilingi oleh beberapa murid di sekitarnya, murid-murid yang mengelilinginya juga dapat dikatakan berwajah cantik, pengecualian untuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki diantara mereka.

Iris Naruto membulat melihat sosok gadis di depannya, binar pun memenuhi matanya. Dengan merentangkan tangannya, ia segera berlari kearah gadis itu.

"Nee-channn!"

_**Bruk!**_

""""Ehhhh!?""""

Murid di sekitar nampak bereaksi dengan berteriak kecil begitu melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang berlari dan tiba-tiba memeluk sang Kaichou dengan erat. Akan tetapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan dengan Naruto yang memanggil Sona dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan'.

Peerage Sona sendiri nampak memandang kaget pada kejadian di depannya. Terlebih dengan Sona sendiri yang saat ini berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya saat ia di peluk erat oleh pemuda itu.

Naruto yang memeluk Sona nampak menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kakaknya itu dan menggesekkannya. Jujur, ia rindu dengan sensasi nyaman dari kakak yang lainnya ini.

"Nee-chan, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada manja yang membuat semuanya memandang ia dengan menganga bahkan Reya juga yang tadi bersamanya.

"Ugh, apa yang terjad-Naru-chan!?" Sona sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku yang memeluk dirinya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nee-chan." Balas Naruto yang mendongak untuk menatap Sona dengan senyuman khasnya.

_**Grep! **_

"Kenapa kamu tak bilang padaku jika ingin datang sekarang? Kalau tahu Nee-chan akan menjemputmu tadi pagi." Ujar Sona sembari mendekap erat adiknya itu di dadanya yang membuat mereka semua lagi-lagi menganga, karena tak menyangka jika pemuda tampan itu benar-benar adik dari Kaichou mereka, apalagi anggota peeragenya.

"Ehehe, aku ingin berjalan-jalan melihat kota dulu." Balas Naruto membuat Sona menghela nafas pelan. Ia masih memeluk erat adiknya tak memperdulikan tatapan murid di sekitarnya, yah jika itu untuk Naruto maka ia tak akan memperdulikan apapun, bahkan Rias, sahabatnya saja ia acuhkan jika sedang bersama Naruto.

"Dasar, tapi selamat datang di sini. Aku juga merindukanmu, maaf kalau aku jarang mengunjungi mansion." Ujar Sona sembari mengelus pelan surai hitam adiknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu Nee-chan pasti sibuk disini. Lagipula di sana ada Sera-neechan yang menemaniku." Jawab Naruto membuat Sona tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu, syukurlah." Ucapnya masih memeluk dan mengelus rambut adiknya sampai ucapan Tsubaki, bidak Queen dari peeragenya membuka suara.

"A-Ano, K-Kaichou?" Ujarnya dengan nada terbata.

Sona lalu tersentak pelan dan melirik ke sekitar dimana murid-murid masih memandangi ia dan Naruto. Menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu melepas pelukan Naruto membuat pemuda itu menatapnya. Sona lalu melirik Tsubaki dari ujung matanya sembari menghela nafas kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi keruangan OSIS sekarang, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Ayo Naru-chan." Ucapnya, setelah mengatakan ia segera menggandeng Naruto dengan lembut, mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang OSIS. Karena tinggi Naruto sedikit lebih rendah beberapa senti darinya, maka itu memudahkan ia untuk menggandeng adiknya.

Tsubaki dan yang lain memandang Sona dengan sebutir keringat, sepertinya King mereka itu melupakan mereka disini.

"Hah, sebaiknya kita ikuti Kaichou segera, kau juga Reya." Ajak Tsubaki, kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Sona pergi tadi. Mereka yang melihat itu segera mengikuti langkah Tsubaki.

"Apa pemuda itu benar-benar adik Kaichou ya?" Tanya gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang nampak memasang pose berpikir.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti." Balas singkat Tsubaki.

'Hah, tak kusangka Naruto-sama di perbolehkan ke dunia atas mengingat betapa protektifnya Leviathan-sama terhadapnya.' Pikirnya dengan setetes keringat.

_**\- Skip -**_

_**OSIS Room**_

"Apa kamu sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sona lembut pada Naruto yang masih menempel erat padanya.

"Sudah kok." Balas Naruto.

"Begitu, baguslah. Kau mempunyai kebiasaan malas sarapan pagi sejak dulu." Ujar Sona lalu mengelus pelan pipi Naruto. Ia sangat menjaga kebutuhan dan pola hidupnya adiknya itu. Jadi jangan salahkan dia dengan sikap Naruto saat ini karena itu semua berasal dari didikannya bersama dengan Serafall.

"Itukan dulu." Balas Naruto sedikit merajuk lalu melanjutkan kembali bermanja-manja pada kakaknya itu, Sona hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Di sisi lain, anggota peerage miliknya memandang itu dengan mulut melebar, sangat jarang melihat sikap Kaichou mereka seperti ini.

Terlihat juga salah satu serta satu-satunya anggota laki-laki peerage Sona yang memandang tak suka terhadap Naruto. Lantas ia pun berdiri dan menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Hei brengsek! Jauhkan dirimu dari Kaichou! Berani sekali kau mengaku sebagi adik-"

_**Freeze!**_

Mereka semua kecuali Sona terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh pemuda berambut pirang bernama Saji itu membeku seluruhnya.

"Berisik sekali." Mereka tersentak ketika mendengar nada dingin Naruto.

"Iblis rendahan sepertimu berani berbicara seperti itu di depanku?" Ucap Naruto dingin.

Sikapnya yang tadi riang dan manja secara tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat menjadi datar dan dingin.

Aura dingin yang kian menguat menguar dari tubuhnya membuat ruangan OSIS perlahan membeku, hal itu membuat mereka semua memasang posisi siaga kecuali Tsubaki yang hanya diam dengan setetes keringat di dahinya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya terhadap Sona dan mulai berdiri dan memandang kepada Saji yang saat ini membeku. Ia paling membenci orang yang mengganggu dirinya saat bersama kakaknya, tak peduli siapapun itu. Apalagi jika orang itu tak tahu apa-apa dan asal bicara di hadapannya.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya bersiap untuk membunuh Saji tetapi itu di hentikan oleh Sona yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengelus pipinya.

"Tenanglah, dia hanya belum tahu saja siapa dirimu jadi, maafkan sikapnya oke?" Ujar Sona mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu, ia mengusap pelan pipinya lalu mengecupnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menghela nafas pelan, dengan jentikan jari, tubuh Saji yang membeku segera kembali seperti semua begitu juga dengan ruangan OSIS. Ia jatuh terduduk dan langsung di hampiri oleh kedua gadis di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Saji?" Tanya gadis berambut merah kecoklatan.

"Y-Yeah, terima kasih Tomoe, Yura." Ucapnya pada gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang bernama Meguri dan gadis berambut biru yang bernama Yura. Ia kemudian mencoba berdiri perlahan dan memandang takut pada Naruto.

"Sekarang, ayo kenalkan dirimu pada anggota peerageku, Naru-chan." Ujar Sona yang di balas anggukan pelan olehnya.

"A-Ah, maaf untuk yang tadi. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naruto Sitri, anak bungsu dari Lord dan Lady Sitri serta adik dari Serafall Leviathan dan Sona Sitri, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, Nee-san sekalian." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya ala bangsawan yang di akhiri dengan memberikan senyuman menawan miliknya yang membuat para gadis memerah karena kemanisannya.

"S-Salam kenal juga, Naruto-sama." Balas mereka kecuali Tsubaki secara serempak begitupula Saji yang membungkuk untuk meminta maaf soal tadi akibat sikap kurang ajarnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, kau hanya belum tahu tadi, dan maafkan aku juga karena berlebihan, senpai." Balas Naruto ramah terhadap Saji yang menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar belum berubah Naruto-sama." Ujar Tsubaki membuat Naruto melihat kearahnya dan menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Y-Yah, aku hanya bingung bagaimana berinteraksi dengan orang yang belum pernah kulihat." Balasnya sedikit canggung yang membuat Sona menghela nafas kecil kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Sekarang, giliran kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri." Ucapnya pada peerage miliknya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui siapa aku, Naruto-sama." Ujar Tsubaki yang di balas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku Tomoe Meguri, Knight dari Kaichou." Ucap gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang menolong Saji tadi.

"Tsubasa Yura, Rook dari Kaichou, salam kenal Naruto-sama." Setelah itu giliran gadis berambut biru yang juga ikut menolong Saji.

"Momo Hanakai, Bishop dari Kaichou." Kali ini terlihat gadis berambut putih yang membungkuk kearahnya.

"Reya Kusaka, Bishop dari Kaichou." Ia melihat Reya yang juga sedikit membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Eto, Ruruko Nimura, Pawn dari Kaichou, salam kenal Naruto-sama." Naruto melihat gadis berambut coklat yang di kepang dua membungkuk kearahnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi, namaku Genshirou Saji, salam kenal Naruto-sama." Dan kali ini adalah yang terakhir yaitu Saji.

_**Teng!**_

Terdengar suara bel yang menggema di seluruh akademi membuat Sona berdehem pelan untuk mendapat perhatian dari anggota peeragenya.

"Karena bel sudah berbunyi, kita akan lanjutkan ini nanti. Untuk sekarang kalian kembalilah ke kelas, dan Tsubaki, lakukan patroli seperti biasa, nanti aku akan menyusul." Ujar Sona.

"Ha'i!" Balas mereka serentak, setelah itu satu persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan hingga menyisakan Naruto dan Sona saja di dalam.

"Patroli?" Tanya Naruto bingung setelah mereka semua keluar dari ruangan.

"Seperti kegiatan pengawasan untuk menemukan murid yang melanggar aturan disini." Jawab Sona, ia lalu berjalan dan menuntun Naruto untuk tiduran di sofa dengan berlandaskan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Naruto sendiri nampak menikmati perlakuan Sona yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lebih dalam sensasi nyaman ini. Melihat reaksinya Sona membentuk senyum lembut, ia merindukan kegiatan seperti ini bersama adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm, seperti biasa." Balas Naruto seadanya membuat Sona menghela nafas.

"Seperti biasa yang bagaimana hm?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Y-Yah, seperti Sera-nee yang selalu memelukku, Tou-san yang sering membuat marah Kaa-san, Sirzechs-sama yang sering lari dari tugasnya hingga mendapat omelan dari Grayfia-nee dan para gadis bangsawan yang selalu mencoba mendekatiku." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan karena mengingat hal tersebut.

Di sisi lain Sona yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas kembali dan memasang senyum khas yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Naruto dan keluarganya. Terkadang, menjadi terkenal itu cukup merepotkan, apalagi adiknya itu penyandang gelar iblis muda terkuat sepanjang sejarah yang tentunya membuat pilar keluarga lain gencar untuk menjodohkan mereka dengan adiknya.

"Begitu, kamu pasti kerepotan." Katanya masih dengan mengelus pelan rambut adiknya.

"Y-Ya, tidak terlalu sih, karena ada Sera-nee juga yang selalu menemaniku." Balasnya membuat Sona mengangguk paham.

"Beberapa bulan tidak melihatmu, sepertinya kamu sudah berubah ya." Ujar Sona memandang Naruto dengan senyuman kecil membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Berubah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Seperti dirimu yang bertambah manja ini." Jelas gadis itu dengan memberikan senyuman menggoda pada adiknya yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit malu.

"T-Tidak salah bukan jika seorang adik manja pada kakaknya sendiri?" Ucap Naruto yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menenggelamkannya pada perut langsing Sona.

"Ufufu, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja kamu boleh bermanja-manja padaku kapanpun kamu mau kok. Lagipula mana mungkin aku menolak adik kecil yang imut sepertimu." Balas Sona yang kemudian memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto hanya diam saja karena ia masih sedikit malu, dan membiarkan Sona memeluk dirinya erat.

Sona tersenyum kecil melihat sikap adiknya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang terpajang di dinding ruangan.

"Saa, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi. Karena Nee-chan setelah ini akan berpatroli, maka sebaiknya kamu menunggu di ruangan'nya' saja." Ujar Sona lalu melepas pelukannya dan berdiri membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Eh? Pergi kemana?"

"Kamu akan tahu nanti." Balasnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"A-Ah, aku mengerti." Pemuda itu lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju dengan Sona yang menggandeng lengan adiknya itu.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kedua kakak dan adik itu sampai di tempat yang terdapat sebuah bangunan tua yang memiliki tampilan sedikit ala eropa yang letaknya tak jauh dari akademi.

Desainnya yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat pemuda Sitri tersebut merinding karena memikirkan bagaimana jika ada makhluk jadi-jadian yang bernama hantu di sana.

Sona hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksinya, ia kemudian menepuk pelan pipi adiknya.

"Tak perlu takut, tidak ada apa-apa kok di dalam." Katanya mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang sedikit gelisah.

"B-Benarkah?"

"Iyaa. Geez, sepertinya sifat penakutmu itu belum sembuh juga ya." Ucap Sona sembari menarik lembut kedua pipi adiknya.

"H-Hwabisnya mau gwimanwa lagwi."

"Ufufu, iyaiya Nee-chan paham, kalau begitu ayo kita kedalam." Ucapnya lalu melangkah ke dalam bangunan tua tersebut dengan memeluk lengan adiknya.

"T-Tunggu-"

Belum sempat ia berkata, kakaknya itu terlanjur menariknya kedalam gedung tersebut dan tentunya membuat ia secara reflek memeluk lengan Sona erat sebagai perlindungan. Sona terkekeh kecil dan terus melangkah ke dalam.

.

Naruto memandang sekitar dengan pandangan heran, perbedaan bangunan ini antara luar dan dalamnya ternyata sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Jika dari luar bangunan ini terlihat tua dan tidak terawat, maka di dalamnya adalah kebalikan dari hal tersebut. Di dalam bangunan itu malah sangat bersih dan rapi serta desain ruangannya yang berbau eropa.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat pintu. Sona segera menghampiri pintu tersebut dan mengetuknya pelan.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Ha'i, silahkan masuk!"

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar balasan dari dalam, Sona sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Dengar kan? Tidak ada hantu disini." Ucapnya, membuat Naruto mendengus pelan dan mendapat balasan tawa kecil dari sang kakak.

_**Kriet!**_

"Ara ara, tidak biasanya Kaichou berkunjung kema-Ara?" Nampak gadis berambut hitam yang bermodel rambut di ikat kuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat ternyata sang Kaichou tidak datang sendiri.

"Sona kah? Tak biasanya kau kemari." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang duduk di sebuah kursi dilengkapi dengan meja di depannya.

"Maaf mengganggu Rias, aku hanya ingin menitipkan dia di ruangan klubmu sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Hora, Naru-chan." Balas Sona lalu memerintahkan Naruto agar masuk yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar karena tak berani ke dalam.

"I-Iya."

"Are?" Beo Rias dan gadis berambut hitam itu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Huh? Ria-nee? Ake-nee?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Ahh~, Naru-kun, kau datang karena ingin menemuiku bukan~?" Gadis berambut hitam itu dengan cepat bergerak kearah Naruto dengan merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk pemuda itu.

"Berhenti sampai di situ, Akeno." Ujar datar Sona dengan menggenggam kerah baju Akeno erat. Akeno sendiri masih merentangkan tangannya pada pemuda itu yang hanya di tatap Naruto dengan sebutir keringat di dahinya.

"Ara, protektif seperti biasa nee, Sona." Balas Akeno yang ternyata gadis bergaya rambut ikat kuda tersebut.

_**Pluk!**_

"Muu~, kenapa tak bilang padaku jika ingin berkunjung kemari, Na-kun~?" Ucap Rias yang dengan kecepatan kilat sudah memeluk pemuda itu erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada besarnya.

"R..Ria-nee...a..aku tak bisa...be...bernafas..." Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan susah payah karena Rias memeluknya terlalu erat.

Sona melihat Rias dengan tajam karena kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk adik imutnya.

_**Sret!**_

"Jauhkan gumpalan lemakmu itu dari adikku baka-Rias!" Ucap Sona dengan kesal, gadis itu melepaskan Akeno dan berjalan kearah Rias yang masih memeluk adiknya kemudian memisahkan mereka berdua membuat Rias cemberut.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sona dengan nada khawatir sambil memeriksa wajah Naruto.

Rias yang melihat sifat overprotektif Sona hanya mendengus pelan, begitu pula Akeno yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sona." Ucapnya dengan malas tetapi hanya di acuhkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, lupakan hal barusan, duduklah." Rias lalu duduk di sofa yang ada pada ruangan itu di ikuti Akeno yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Melihat itu Sona juga segera duduk bersama dengan Naruto.

"Jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku? Kita semua tahu bukan Na-kun tak di perbolehkan ke dunia atas?" Ujarnya yang membuat Sona menghela nafas kecil.

"Sebenarnya, minggu lalu Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Naru-chan di dunia atas, itu juga setelah membujuk Nee-sama dengan susah payah." Jawabnya.

Rias mengangguk pelan, "Begitu, aku mengerti. Jadi, ada hal apa kau datang kemari? Ahh~, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin memberikan Na-kun padaku ya~? Jika benar seperti itu~, maka dengan senang hati aku menerima-"

"Tentu saja hal itu tak akan kulakukan." Sela Sona datar.

"Dan menjauhlah darinya Akeno." Tambah Sona yang menahan lengan Akeno saat berusaha memeluk Naruto, entah sejak kapan gadis itu bergerak.

"Ara ara ufufu~" Akeno hanya membalas itu dengan tawa khas miliknya.

Sona kemudian menghela nafas kembali dan mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan Naru-chan di ruanganmu hingga pulang sekolah nanti, karena hari ini aku harus berpatroli. Jika ia tetap berada di ruang OSIS, aku takut jika ada guru yang melihatnya walau Tou-san sudah mendaftarkannya ." Jelasnya yang membuat Rias mengangguk.

"Hmm, aku tak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula~, jika kau ingin menitipkan Na-kun padaku selamanya pun tak masalah-"

"Tentu saja itu mana mungkin kulakukan." Rias hanya cemberut ketika Sona kembali menyelanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi berpatroli, maaf jika merepotkanmu, dan Naru-chan, tetaplah disini sampai Nee-chan menjemputmu kembali, oke?" Ucap Sona sambil memegang pipi adiknya lalu mengecupnya, ia tersenyum ketika mendapat anggukan dari sang empu.

Setelah itu Sona berdiri dan berjalan untuk keluar dari ruangan dengan melambaikan tangannya kecil pada Naruto.

"Saate-"

_**Grep!**_

"Ufufu, kini giliranku untuk memelukmu Naru-kun~"

"Sudahlah Akeno, lepaskan Na-kun. Kau juga harus kembali ke kelas bukan?" Ujar Rias begitu melihat Akeno memeluk erat lengan pemuda Sitri tersebut. Naruto hanya berkeringat ketika menyaksikan tingkah ratu Rias itu.

"Ufufu, kau tidak seru Buchou." Balasnya yang di balas helaan nafas oleh gadis berambut merah panjang itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi duluan Buchou, dah Naru-kun~" Akeno lalu pamit pada mereka berdua sambil memberikan kedipan mata pada pemuda itu dan meniupkan ciuman padanya.

"Y-Yah, Ake-nee sedari dulu memang belum berubah. Ia selalu saja menggodaku walau tahu Nee-chan pasti akan menghentikannya." Ucap Naruto memandang kepergian Akeno dengan tatapan sedikit sweatdrop.

"Ufufu, begitulah. Maa, beberapa menit lagi juga aku harus kembali ke kelas. Mumpung aku masih berada disini, mungkin aku bisa memberimu sesuatu agar tidak bosan." Ujar Rias lalu berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hum, kamu pasti akan menyukainya." Angguk Rias sambil mengirimkan Naruto sebuah kedipan mata yang lagi-lagi membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebutir keringat karena tingkahnya.

'Ria-nee juga masih tetap seperti ini. Hah~, aku heran kenapa mereka begitu ingin dekat sekali denganku.' Pikir Naruto lelah, ia terkadang begitu heran dengan tingkah gadis di sekitarnya.

Tidak Rias, tidak Akeno dan tidak juga gadis bangsawan lainnya di dunia bawah, selalu saja seperti itu jika sedang bersamanya. Mungkin jika Serafall dan Sona ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena mereka berdua adalah kakaknya, lagipula ia sendiri sering bermanja-manja pada kedua kakaknya itu.

Tetapi ia sendiri sedikit memahami mengapa Rias dan Akeno seperti itu padanya, karena yah mereka berdua itu teman masa kecil dari kakaknya, Sona. Jadi, sedari kecil dulu ia memang sudah dekat dengan sahabat kakaknya itu dan mereka juga sudah seperti itu padanya sejak dulu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu sudah berapa kali kakaknya marah terhadap mereka berdua karena mencoba mendekati dirinya.

_**Sret!**_

Naruto lalu tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Rias kembali duduk di depannya dan meletakkan beberapa benda di atas meja yang ada di depan mereka.

Ia melihat apa saja benda-benda tersebut dan seketika itu pula dirinya kembali sweatdrop. Lihat saja, puluhan komik, manga dan dvd anime terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

'A-Ah, aku lupa jika Ria-nee itu otaku.' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum canggung. Masih jelas di ingatannya dahulu ketika Rias memaksanya untuk menonton anime yang selalu di hentikan oleh Sona.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketika melihat reaksi Naruto. Pemuda itu sontak gelapapan ketika ditanyai oleh sang gadis.

"A-Ah tidak ada apa-apa."

Rias lalu berdiri kembali dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan yang ia miliki kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Maaf jika hanya ada ini saja." Ucap Rias membuat Naruto tersentak pelan.

"A-Ah tidak perlu meminta maaf! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan Ria-nee." Sergah Naruto sambil menggerakan tangannya berusaha menghentikan Rias dari menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ufufu iyaiya tak apa kok, lagipula mana mungkin kamu menyusahkanku." Balas Rias tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda itu, masih lucu seperti biasa. Hah, andaikan pemuda yang menjadi adik Sona itu seumuran dengannya maka ia yakin jika dirinya akan jatuh hati padanya. Sayangnya ia hanya menganggap pemuda itu sebagai adiknya, terkadang ia sedikit iri pada Sona karena mempunyai adik seperti Naruto.

Ia lalu berjalan kemeja tempatnya duduk tadi lalu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan kakak beradik Sitri itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ria-nee, apa yang lain juga berada di sini?" Tanya Naruto sembari memakan cemilan Rias serta melihat-lihat ke sekitar ruangan.

"Hmm, yang lain? Ah maksudmu peerageku?"

"Uhm."

"Mereka semua sedang berada di kelas sekarang. Ah aku juga baru saja mendapatkan 2 anggota baru loh." Ujar Rias lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto lalu duduk di depannya.

"Ehh? Benarkah? Bukankah dulu hanya Koneko-chan, Kiba-san dan Gasper?" Balas Naruto memandang gadis itu.

"Memang, aku baru saja mendapatkan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, dan salah satunya adalah pemegang [Boosted Gear] dan yang satu pemegang sacred gear penyembuh. Yah, walaupun sifat dari pengguna longinus itu cabul." Jelas Rias yang juga ikut memakan camilan di depannya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Begitu, kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat pada Ria-nee." Ucap Naruto memberikan gadis itu sebuah senyuman khas miliknya yang membuat Rias terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk erat wajah pemuda itu.

"Ufufu, terima kasih~. Kau memang baik seperti biasanya, aku sangat iri pada Sona kau tahu?" Ujar Rias padanya yang membuat Naruto sedikit canggung karena pelukan tiba-tiba itu dan ucapannya.

Rias lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang jam di dinding. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali ke kelas dulu, kau disini saja yang betah oke~? Ohya, jika ingin menonton dvd itu kamu tinggal masuk saja ke kamarku, mengerti~?" Ucapan Rias di balas anggukan paham oleh pemuda itu karena ia sedang mengunyah. Rias tersenyum melihat balasannya, ia lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kini, di ruangan klub itu hanya tersisa Naruto seorang diri saja. Ia kemudian menghela nafas lelah dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang itu.

"Hah, aku sendirian lagi." Ucapnya sembari cemberut dan memandang langit-langit ruangan.

"Jika aku pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah aku yakin pasti akan membuat keributan dan Nee-chan pasti akan memarahiku." Gumamnya.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil salah satu dvd yang di berikan Rias padanya.

'Dvd kah...'

'Err, Kiss x Sis? Yosuga no Sora?'

Setelah lama menimbang-nimbang, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton semua dvd itu di kamar Rias.

"P-Permisi." Ucapnya ketika memasuki kamar Rias.

'Jadi ini kamar Ria-nee, cukup rapih kurasa. Suhunya juga sangat membuat nyaman siapapun yang masuk.'

Ia lalu melihat sebuah TV LED berukuran cukup besar disana serta berbagai peralatan elektronik lainnya. Matanya menangkap pada sebuah perangkat yang biasanya digunakan untuk memutar dvd, ia kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur queen-size milik Rias.

"Err, ini alat untuk menggunakannya bukan?" Ia lalu mengingat-ngingat kembali dulu ketika dirinya dipaksa menonton anime oleh gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menonton anime yang berjudul Yosuga no Sora terlebih dahulu tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan ia lihat kedepannya.

_**Ting!**_

Ia menyalakan alat itu sekaligus juga dengan TV di depannya, ia lalu mengambil beberapa jarak dari TV itu, karena Serafall selalu mengingatkannya agar jangan terlalu dekat ketika menonton sebuah TV.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati sekaligus juga beberapa episode yang sudah ia tonton. Tetapi lama kelamaan ia sedikit merona ketika menyaksikan anime yang sedang di setelnya itu, rona di wajahnya semakin merah bahkan uap mulai muncul di telinganya ketika menyaksikan adegan tak senonoh yang disajikan anime itu.

Ia kemudian mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada bantal itu.

"WAHH! ANIME APA INI!?"

.

Sementara itu di suatu kelas, terlihat Rias yang tersenyum jahil memikirkan reaksi Naruto saat menonton dvd anime yang di berikan olehnya.

'Ufufu, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya, ahh~ aku yakin itu pasti sangat lucu~' Pikirnya dengan rona merah di pipinya saat membayangkan itu.

_And cut..._

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

Note :

_Yah, gimana kabar kalian semua? Gua harap baik-baik aja sih ya wkwk dan seperti biasa gua selalu update fict lebih dari 2/3 bulan. _

_Gimana ya, selain males dan stuck ide, gua juga ada kesibukan laen di RL. Terlebih bulan-bulan kemaren itu bener-bener sibuk gua, mau lanjutin fict juga otak blank wkwk._

_Dan untuk situasi sekarang..., Err gua harap sih kalian baik-baik aja dan selalu jaga diri dan kesehatan kalian dengan baik, tau sendiri kan sekarang negeri kita ini lagi kayak gimana? Dan untuk kebaikan diri sendiri & orang lain, stay home aja :v wkwk. Malah UN & Ujikom di tiadakan lagi wkwk, kayaknya angkatan gua paling nyesek & riweh nih anjir lah :v._

_Kita doakan supaya mereka yang terjangkit virus corona semoga di sembuhkan, dan juga kita yang tidak kena semoga di hindarkan. Apalagi sekarang mau bulan puasa kan ya._

_Dan gua juga ucapin terima kasih sama orang yang udah baca dan nunggu fict gua ini atau yang lainnya, jujur ga nyangka gua bisa tembus 100 foll/favs dalam satu chapter gitu. Dan untuk update, tenang aja, kalo udah selesai juga bakal gua publish, tergantung ide ngalir aja. Untuk kali ini gua ga bahas review dulu, sorry wkwk._

_Oke, segitu dulu, jangan lupa selalu jaga kesehatan!..._

_Adios..._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

**Rating : M (Just for save)**

**Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, etc...,**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, OC Chara, OOC Chara, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

_**Devil!Naru, OverPower!Naru, IceUser!Naru**_

.

_**Occult Research Club**_

Masih di ruangan klub milik Rias, Naruto terlihat sedang membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Pemuda itu mencoba mengubah beberapa kali posisi berbaringnya karena dalam beberapa saat saja tubuhnya selalu menunjukkan gestur tak nyaman.

"Huah, aku bosan." Keluhnya.

Menyerah, ia akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil mengusap-usap rambut belakangnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang terpejam mencoba memikirkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak membuatnya bosan.

Jika ini di dunia bawah mungkin ia tidak akan bosan, karena disana ada Serafall yang selalu menemaninya dan juga ada beberapa pelayan yang sering mengobrol dengannya. Mengapa pelayan? Yah, karena dirinya yang mudah bosan, maka siapapun yang terlihat olehnya maka akan ia ajak berbicara ataupun bercanda. Karena itu suasana di mansion Sitri terasa lebih ramai jika ada Naruto disana.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian rona tipis muncul di kedua pipinya mengingat anime yang diberikan Rias tadi siang. Mengingat itu kembali membuatnya menggerutu pelan pada gadis pewaris keluarga Gremory tersebut.

'Dasar Ria-nee, Sera-nee dan Sona-nee akan memarahiku jika mereka tau aku menonton hal seperti tadi.' Gerutunya, ia memang diperbolehkan menonton anime tetapi tidak untuk anime tadi. Kedua kakaknya selalu melarangnya karena itu bisa merusak pikirannya. Naruto yang bingung hanya bisa mengangguk patuh saja tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

'Ahh, aku baru ingat jika Ria-nee juga memiliki cukup banyak komik dan manga.' Pikirnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku yang memang di khususkan Rias untuk menyimpan semua benda-benda yang berbau anime miliknya.

'Mari kita lihat, errr..., W-White Album 2? School D-Days?' Ia mencoba membaca judul dari komik yang dipegangnya.

Adik dari Maou Leviathan itu kembali menuju sofa yang berjarak tak jauh darinya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya sambil mulai membaca komik yang di ambilnya. Pemuda itu juga sedikit demi sedikit memakan cemilan yang Rias berikan tadi.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya pelajaran sudah usai dan kini semua murid diperbolehkan pulang kembali untuk mempersiapkan diri belajar di esok hari.

Disisi Rias, ia kini terlihat berjalan di koridor bersama dengan Akeno. Karena kelas mereka sama, jadi memudahkan bagi keduanya untuk berjalan bersama.

_**Tap!**_

"Sore, Buchou." Sapa pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah ramah dengan gadis bertubuh mungil berambut putih di sebelahnya yang hanya mengangguk.

"Sore juga, Yuuto, Koneko." Balas Rias memberikan kedua anggota peeragenya senyuman lembut.

"Ufufu, sore juga Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan." Ini Akeno.

Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan bersama sesekali juga berbincang kecil untuk mengisi waktu dalam perjalanan menuju ruang klub mereka yang terletak cukup jauh dari gedung utama.

"Buchou!"

Terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari kejauhan yang memanggil Rias, keempatnya menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat berlari kecil kearah mereka bersama dengan gadis manis berambut pirang panjang di sebelahnya.

"Huft, Sore semuanya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ia terlihat mengatur nafas beratnya akibat berlari.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Isse-"

"Siapa juga yang menunggumu Ero-senpai." Celetuk Koneko dengan wajah datar membuat mereka sweatdrop kecuali Issei yang merasa tertohok karena perkataannya.

"I-Itu kejam kau tau Koneko-chan." Rengeknya yang hanya dibalas sebuah dengusan dari gadis itu.

"A-Aaa I-Issei-san." Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Asia nampak bersimpati pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ufufu." Akeno tertawa seperti biasa melihat kejadian didepannya.

Rias menghela nafas kecil, "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pergi keruangan klub untuk memulai aktivitas kita. Aku yakin dia sudah menunggu kita." Ucapnya.

Mereka kecuali Akeno terlihat bertanya-tanya siapa dia yang dimaksud oleh Rias.

"Dia?" Ujar Asia membuat Rias menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti." Balasnya singkat.

Setelah sang Buchou mengatakan itu, mereka semua lalu berjalan bersama di iringi oleh tawa kecil karena pertengkaran sebelah pihak antara Issei dan Koneko yang hanya memberikan pemuda itu hinaan yang menyayat hati.

.

"Hei Sona." Sapa Rias kepada gadis yang mereka kenali sebagai ketua OSIS Akademi Kuoh itu.

Peerage Rias terlihat membungkukkan sedikit badan mereka pada Sona yang dibalas lambaian tangan olehnya untuk tidak terlalu formal karena jam pelajaran akademi sudah selesai.

"Sudah selesai berpatroli?" Tambahnya.

Sona mengangguk, "Begitulah, kondisi hari ini yang cukup kondusif membuatku tak begitu sibuk dan lelah." Jawabnya, mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan di ikuti oleh yang lain dibelakang mereka.

"Etto, ada urusan apa Kaichou keruangan klub kami?" Tanya Issei membuat Sona meliriknya.

"Yah, hanya menjemput seseorang." Balasnya membuat mereka berpikir mungkin Sona menjemput seseorang yang di sebut oleh Rias tadi.

_**Kriet!**_

"Naru-chan, kamu di dalam?"

Setelah pintu terbuka, mereka semua bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur disebuah sofa dengan komik yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sona yang melihatnya menghela nafas kecil lalu menghampiri adiknya itu dan mencoba membangunkannya dengan lembut.

Yuuto dan Koneko tersentak ketika melihat siapa pemuda itu, mengingat mereka kenal cukup dekat dengannya. Rona merah tipis muncul di pipi Koneko ketika melihat Naruto, jika boleh jujur ia merupakan salah satu gadis yang jatuh hati pada pemuda Sitri itu. Dengan sikapnya yang lembut, ramah, dan sopan. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati padanya? Ditambah ia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan sebagai pelengkap.

"Seharusnya ia bisa tidur di kamarku saja daripada di sofa seperti ini." Ujar Rias. Ia kemudian berjalan dan merapihkan meja di dekat Naruto.

Issei nampak terkejut mendengarnya, sepertinya Buchounya mengenal pemuda itu, ditambah lagi pemuda itu mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan. Oh sial, apa ini kutukan dari Kami-sama padanya karena muncul lagi di sekitarnya pemuda tampan yang mungkin akan menghambat tujuan menjadi Raja Harem miliknya!?

"B-Buchou, kau mengenal pemuda itu?" Tanyanya dengan gagap.

Rias menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Naruto yang sedang dibangunkan oleh Sona.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Lagipula Aku, Sona, Akeno dan Dia sudah sering bersama sejak kami masih kecil." Jawabnya dengan senyuman lembut mengingat masa-masa kecilnya yang dipenuhi warna.

Issei terlihat syok mendengarnya, jika benar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Rias, maka mungkin pemuda yang menjadi saingan terberatnya adalah orang itu!

"Ara ara, tak perlu khawatir Issei-kun. Lagipula Naru-kun adalah adik Kaichou ufufu~." Sambung Akeno setelah melihat ekspresi pemuda pemegang Boosted Gear tersebut.

Issei dan Asia nampak kaget mendengarnya, "E-Ehh!? Adik dari Kaichou?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan, Rias mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Itu benar Issei-kun, Naruto-sama adalah adik dari Kaichou." Tambah Yuuto membuat Issei menatapnya.

"Kau juga mengenalnya Kiba?" Kagetnya.

Yuuto Kiba, atau mungkin kita akan panggil Kiba sekarang terlihat mengangguk, ia sedikit tersenyum canggung.

"Y-Ya, bisa dibilang Aku dan Koneko-chan sudah lama mengenalnya." Balasnya, Koneko mengangguk menyetujui masih dengan rona merah tipis yang menempel di kedua pipi imutnya.

Issei tambah kaget mendengarnya, "T-Terus, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan 'sama'?" Tanyanya heran. Jika penglihatannya betul, maka mungkin pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu pasti seumuran dengan dirinya ataupun Koneko.

"Itu bisa dibilang karena Naruto-sama memiliki kedudukan cukup tinggi di dunia bawah dan ia juga sangat terkenal disana." Balasnya.

Issei terdiam, serius? Pemuda yang terlihat normal, dan tak terlihat kuat ini memiliki kedudukan tinggi serta sangat terkenal disana!?

"Yuuto benar Issei, Na-kun bahkan memiliki julukannya sendiri di dunia bawah." Sambung Rias yang telah duduk di kursinya.

"J-Julukan?" Ujar Asia.

Rias nampak berpose mengingat, "Ah! Kalau tak salah dunia bawah memberinya julukan Prince of Underworld karena ketampanan serta kekuatannya." Ucapnya. Issei seketika terdiam mendengar itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia terkejut kali ini.

"Apa ia memang sekuat itu?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan yang hanya dibalas desahan lelah oleh Rias.

"Kau mungkin tak ingin membayangkannya tapi, jika kita semua melawannya, hanya kematianlah yang akan menanti. Lagipula hanya ada beberapa iblis saja yang bisa menandinginya." Ucap Rias walau dalam hati ia sedikit ragu, karena kakaknya pernah bilang jika tidak ada makhluk 'asing' yang menghentikan Naruto saat itu, mungkin Maou Lucifer tinggal sebuah nama sekarang.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Rias memantapkan pikirannya jika adik dari Serafall dan Sona itu merupakan iblis terkuat saat ini.

Issei membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, pandangannya seperti mengartikan 'Apa kau bercanda?' disana yang hanya dibalas tatapan lelah oleh sang Buchou membuat dirinya berpikir jika gadis itu serius dengan apa yang diucapkan.

_**Srek!**_

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto yang saat ini dalam posisi duduk sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitamnya. Ia terlihat masih mengumpulkan nyawanya karena baru bangun dari tidur.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan membaca buku sambil tiduran. Itu akan membahayakan penglihatanmu." Sona mencoba memperingatinya yang hanya dibalas ucapan setengah sadar dari adiknya. Menghela nafas kecil, Sona kemudian merapihkan rambut Naruto yang berantakan dan mengusap wajahnya lembut.

"Hmm, sore Onee-chan." Ucapnya tak jelas karena masih setengah sadar.

Sona tersenyum lembut, "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanyanya lembut yang dibalas anggukan sang adik.

Issei dan Asia nampak melongo ketika melihat sikap Sona saat ini. Keduanya sangat mengetahui jika Sona merupakan gadis yang sangat tegas, disiplin dan berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Melihat sikap berbedanya sekarang, membuat keduanya berpikir bahwa mungkin orang tegas sekalipun pasti mempunyai sisi lembut pada diri mereka.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat ekspresi keduanya hanya tersenyum tipis, sejujurnya mereka juga mempunyai ekspresi yang sama beberapa tahun lalu. Keduanya saat itu baru tau jika Sona memiliki adik laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya ketika mereka bermain bersama. Mereka saat itu hanya melongo ketika melihat Sona bersikap sangat lembut pada adiknya, mengingat betapa kaku dan datarnya gadis itu pada orang lain.

Naruto meregangkan tangannya dengan pelan untuk menghilangkan kaku, ia melihat yang lain berada di sekitarnya. Sebut saja kakaknya, Rias, Akeno, Yuuto dan Ah! Tatapannya terhenti pada Koneko yang menatapnya dengan sedikit rona merah.

"Ah, Koneko-chan!" Ia berkata dengan riang. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah gadis mungil tersebut. Karena tinggi mereka yang hanya berselisih tipis, memudahkan baginya untuk memeluk gadis itu.

_**Grep!**_

"Senang melihatmu lagi, hehehe." Naruto tertawa kecil sambil memeluknya.

Warna merah memenuhi wajah imutnya ketika gadis itu menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari pemuda Sitri tersebut. Issei kembali melongo melihatnya. Koneko, gadis kecil yang jutek serta berlidah tajam hanya padanya bisa bersikap seperti itu!? Batinnya berteriak terkejut.

"N-Naruto-sama." Hanya balasan gagap yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh gadis mungil itu.

Sona dan Rias hanya memasang senyum kecil melihat ekspresi Koneko, jika ada orang yang bisa meluluhkan sifat dingin gadis mungil itu, maka Naruto lah orangnya. Entah bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menjadi seseorang dengan kepribadian menarik yang dapat mencairkan sifat dingin seseorang, contohnya saja seperti Grayfia.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Issei dan Asia yang baru di lihatnya. Dirinya dapat menebak jika keduanya pasti anggota baru yang dimaksud oleh pewaris Gremory tersebut.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan pada Issei yang memandangnya dengan sebutir keringat, begitu juga Asia.

"E-Err." Hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Issei sebagai ungkapan bingungnya.

"Kalian berdua pasti anggota baru peerage Ria-nee, yoroshiku~." Ucapnya lalu menjabat tangan Issei dengan ramah. Issei yang mendengar itu juga membalasnya dengan sedikit canggung, tetapi walaupun begitu. Sepertinya pemuda di depannya tak buruk seperti yang ia pikirkan, mudah-mudahan mereka bisa berteman dengan baik.

Naruto juga menjabat tangan Asia serta memberinya senyuman yang dapat meluluhkan wanita manapun, terbukti dengan rona merah yang memenuhi kedua pipi gadis pirang itu. Koneko sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat reaksi Asia.

Sedetik kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan terhadap Rias yang menepuk kedua tangannya untuk mengambil perhatian orang sekelilingnya.

"Seperti yang kamu bilang, mereka adalah anggota baruku. Ayo, Issei Asia, perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Rias pada keduanya.

"A-Ah, namaku Hyoudo Issei, salam kenal Naruto-san." Issei sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk bersikap sopan.

"E-Etto, a-aku Asia Argento, m-mohon bantuannya, N-Naruto-san." Asia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Naruto melihat itu dengan senyuman, "Naruto Sitri, salam kenal juga, Issei-senpai, Asia-senpai." Balasnya memberikan perkenalan dengan anggun yang membuat Asia sedikit merona.

Issei sedikit mengerenyitkan alisnya, "Tunggu, Senpai?" Tanyanya bingung.

Rias melirik kearah pion miliknya, "Na-kun disini seumuran dengan Koneko, dengan kata lain dia adalah adik kelas kita sekarang, karena mulai besok Na-kun akan bergabung di akademi ini." Jelasnya membuat Issei mengangguk paham, tepat seperti perkiraannya.

Sona yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan menggandeng sebelah lengannya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Rias, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Sona berkata padanya.

Rias melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, "Kapanpun untuk sahabatku." Balasnya dengan senyuman yang dibalas oleh anggukan pelan oleh Sona.

"Ayo Naru-chan." Ajaknya dengan lembut.

"Oke~, dah Ria-nee." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada mereka sebelum kakak beradik itu meninggalkan ruangan klub.

Rias membalas lambaian pemuda itu dengan senyuman lembut sementara Akeno hanya tertawa khas seperti biasanya. Rias kemudian menghela nafas kecil setelah kepergian mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai kegiatan kita hari ini." Ucapnya.

"""Ha'i!"""

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Sona berjalan berdampingan diatas trotoar pinggir jalan. Keduanya nampak berbicara ringan di selingi tawa kecil dari Naruto dan senyuman oleh Sona ketika melihat sikap riang dan polos adiknya.

Sona sendiri masih dengan posisi menggandeng lengan adiknya, ia sangat nyaman ketika melakukan ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Naruto memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya, bahkan Serafall. Hal itulah yang ia manfaatkan untuk selalu memeluk adiknya.

Tetapi dirinya yakin jika dalam beberapa tahun adiknya itu akan menyamai tingginya. Karena yah, pertumbuhan lelaki itu cepat. Walaupun ia masih berharap jika Naruto tidak banyak berubah agar ia tetap bisa melakukan ini.

"Ne ne Onee-chan, tempat apa itu?"

Sona menoleh pada Naruto yang menunjuk sebuah kedai ramen sederhana yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Hmm, itu kedai ramen. Mau coba kesana?" Sona membalasnya dengan lembut.

"Ehh, tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Sona tersenyum lembut pada adik laki-lakinya itu, "Tentu, lagipula aku yakin kamu belum makan apa-apa bukan?" Balasnya. Gadis yang menjadi ketua OSIS Akademi Kuoh itu lalu menuntun adiknya menuju kedai ramen sederhana tersebut.

_**Srek!**_

"Selamat datang di Kedai Ramen Ichi-Ah Sona-san! Lama tak bertemu, sudah lama kau tak mampir kemari." Sapa gadis berambut coklat yang mengenakan pakaian khas seorang penjual ramen berwarna putih dengan ramah pada Sona yang baru saja memasuki kedai ramen keluarganya.

"Lama tak bertemu juga Ayame-san, yah karena kesibukanku di akademi membuatku jarang memiliki waktu luang." Sona membalas sapaan gadis penjual ramen tersebut dengan ramah. Bisa dibilang ia cukup akrab dengan gadis itu. Karena dirinya biasa mampir ke kedai ramen ini jika persediaan makanan miliknya sudah habis. Lagipula pemilik kedai ramen ini cukup ramah, dan ia cukup menghormatinya.

"Ayo duduk disampingku." Tutur Sona dengan lembut menarik Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"A-Ah iya."

Ayame tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda tampan yang berada disebelah Sona, "Ngomong-ngomong Sona-san, apa dia pacarmu?" Godanya.

Sona menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum ia terkekeh kecil, "Tidak Ayame-san, dia adalah adik laki-lakiku. Ayo Naru-chan, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujarnya.

"E-Emm, aku adik dari Onee-chan, Naruto Sitri. Salam kenal Ayame-san." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan pada Ayame yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Fufufu~, begitu. Pantas saja kalian terlihat mirip, kau bisa memanggilku Ayame-san atau Ayame-nee kalau mau, Naruto-kun." Balasnya dengan senyuman ramah yang dibalas dengan ramah juga oleh Naruto.

Sona yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya, bisa dibilang adiknya itu memang pembawa suasana hangat secara alami. Orang disekitarnya secara alami akan tertarik untuk berbicara dengannya karena daya tariknya itu.

"Jadi, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame sambil menyiapkan alat-alat miliknya.

Sona memegang dagunya ketika melihat menu, "Hmm, Naru-chan, kamu mau yang mana?" Ia kemudian bertanya pada adiknya.

Naruto menoleh pada kakaknya itu, "Ehh? Mmm, aku ikut dengan Nee-chan saja." Ia kemudian membalasnya sambil tersenyum pada Sona yang kembali menatap menu di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kami memesan miso ramen saja Ayame-san." Pinta Sona.

"Oke, 2 miso ramen akan segera datang." Balas Ayame.

.

_**\- Skip -**_

"Ahh~, ramen di kedai Ayame-nee ternyata sangat lezat. Ne Onee-chan, lain kali kita kesana lagi yaa?" Pinta Naruto memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditolak oleh Sona.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali setelah mampir sebentar untuk makan di kedai ramen.

"Fufufu~, iyaiya. Tapi jangan terlalu sering oke? Memakan ramen setiap hari tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Peringat Sona sambil mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Oke, aku mengerti." Balas Naruto dengan riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa apartemennya masih jauh?" Tanyanya pada sang kakak.

"Hmm~ tidak kok, sebentar lagi sampai." Balas Sona dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah bangunan tinggi dan cukup mewah yang menyita perhatian Naruto karena pemuda itu baru pertama kali melihat bangunan seperti ini.

"Woahh! Besar sekali! Apa ini apartemennya?" Ia memandang bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Ufufu, iyaa. Ayo kita kedalam, kamu lelah kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban adiknya, Sona langsung saja membawa adiknya masuk ke dalam dan Naruto hanya membiarkannya, karena dirinya saat ini masih berada dalam kekaguman memandang apartemen yang ditempati Sona.

.

_**Bruk!**_

"Hah lelahnya."

Tanpa permisi, Naruto langsung saja merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur berukuran cukup besar milik Sona. Sedangkan kakaknya itu sendiri tengah melepas seragam miliknya.

Adapun Sona, ia terlihat tak peduli jika ia melepas seragam di depannya adiknya, karena mereka keluarga jadi ia tak keberatan apalagi itu adiknya sendiri. Lagipula ia dan Naruto sampai saat ini masih sering mandi bersama, terkadang juga bertiga dengan Serafall.

"Hora Naru-chan, kamu juga ganti pakaianmu dulu dan mandi." Ucap Sona ketika melihat Naruto yang tiduran diatas kasurnya.

Namun, bukannya menurut pemuda itu malah mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap kesamping untuk membelakangi Sona.

"Hmm, nanti saja Onee-chan, aku lelah." Balasnya setengah sadar terlihat dari kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Sona menghela nafas pelan karena kelakuan adiknya, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membiarkan beristirahat saja sementara dirinya pergi untuk mandi.

.

"Ayo bangun Naru-chan, kita makan malam dulu jika kamu tak ingin mandi." Bujuk Sona yang kini sudah menggunakan piyama pink miliknya sedang berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang menjadi adiknya itu.

Dirinya baru saja selesai mandi beberapa menit lalu serta membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Ia tak ingin adiknya hanya memakan ramen saja.

"Engh." Hanya itulah balasan Naruto.

Sona mendesah lelah melihatnya, ia kemudian kembali mengelus pipi dan menepuk pipi pemuda itu, masih berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Hanya sebentar saja, oke? Setelah itu kamu bisa tidur lagi." Bujuknya dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya menggeliat pelan sebagai respon, ia saat ini memakai pakaian kasual biasa. Sona telah melepasnya sebelumnya karena tak ingin adiknya kepanasan.

"Mmh, aku ngantuk Nee-chan." Pemuda itu bergumam dalam tidurnya sebelun mengubah posisinya dengan meringkuk pada pangkuan Sona untuk mencari kehangatan lebih.

Gadis Sitri itu kembali mendesah lelah sambil tangannya mengusap surai hitam adiknya dengan lembut. Dirinya kemudian memasang senyum lembut ketika Naruto meringkuk semakin dalam, ia sangat mengetahui Naruto tak bisa tidur dengan nyaman jika tak ada mereka.

'Mungkin aku akan membiarkannya, sepertinya ia lelah karena berkeliling kota tadi siang menurut apa yang Reya bilang padaku.' Pikirnya.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk memindahkan Naruto dari pangkuannya setelah sebelumnya ia meletakan kacamata miliknya pada meja disampingnya agar dirinya bisa tidur. Setelah selesai ia kemudian menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, senyum terpatri di bibirnya ketika pemuda itu menggeliat semakin dalam ke pelukannya.

"Oyasumi, Naru-chan." Bisiknya lembut. Dengan itu, kedua Sitri bersaudara tersebut berisitirahat dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

.

_**\- Skip Time -**_

_**Morning, Sona Apartement**_

"Emmh, jam berapa ini?" Gumam Sona mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. Ia bangkit perlahan sambil meregangkan tangannya.

'Masih jam 6, lebih baik aku mandi dan membuat sarapan dulu.' Pikirnya.

Dirinya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ekspresi damai dari pemuda itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan Naruto waktu lebih sedangkan dirinya segera memulai persiapan untuk aktivitas hari ini.

.

"Bangun Naru-chan, ini sudah pagi. Kamu tak ingin telat di hari pertamamu bukan?" Sona menepuk pelan pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto melenguh pelan ketika merasakan sentuhan pada pipinya.

"Hmm, 5 menit lagi." Balasnya dengan lemah karena masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Sona menghela nafas kecil, "Tidak, kamu nanti akan terlambat. Jadi, ayo bangun, bukankah kamu sangat ingin sekolah di dunia atas?" Ucapnya membuat Naruto menggeliat pelan karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Mmm, 5 menit lagi Sera-nee~." Pintanya membuat dahi Sona berkerut. Tangan putihnya kemudian terjulur untuk menarik dengan lembut pipi pemuda itu.

"Nee-sama tak ada disini Naru-chan, ayo bangun atau Nee-chan akan marah padamu." Ancamnya membuat Naruto perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya perlahan dan menggaruk rambutnya dengan pelan, "Pagi Nee-chan." Ucapnya dengan lemah membuat Sona tersenyum dan merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Pagi, segeralah mandi lalu sarapan, setelah itu kita berangkat." Sona melihat balasan anggukan dari adiknya.

"Apa Nee-sama selalu membangunkanmu seperti ini?" Tanyanya, karena bisa dibilang Serafall lebih memanjakan Naruto ketimbang dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Emm, Sera-nee selalu membangunkan aku lebih lama dan juga menciumku saat pagi sebagai salam." Ucapnya dengan polos membuat sebelah alis Sona berkedut ketika mendengarnya.

'Mencium? Grrr, awas kau Nee-sama. Hanya karena aku tidak ada disana bukan berarti kau bebas melakukan apapun dengan Naru-chan-ku!' Geramnya pada kakak tertuanya itu.

Hubungan ketiganya memang baik, tetapi jika hubungan dirinya dan Serafall mengenai Naruto bisa dibilang tidak. Karena mereka saling berebut siapa yang lebih pantas bersama Naruto. Entah itu karena hal sepele atau tidak, keduanya selalu saja meributkan hal tersebut. Alhasil, Raven mau tak mau menceramahi kedua putrinya dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua kakaknya.

Sona kemudian menyeringai tipis, 'Tetapi sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir, karena mulai saat ini Naru-chan akan selalu bersamaku, fufufu~.' Pikirnya dengan senyuman posesif dan penuh kemenangan, ia tak akan menyerahkan adiknya begitu saja walau itu pada kakaknya sekalipun!

Tatapan Sona kembali beralih pada adiknya, ia kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruto.

_**Kiss**_

Gadis itu kemudian menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup pelan bibir Naruto. Dengan Naruto sendiri, ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu karena kantuk yang masih menempel pada dirinya.

"Nah, sekarang mandi oke? Setelah itu kita sarapan dan berangkat." Ucap Sona.

Ia tersenyum ketika Naruto mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Gadis itu kemudian menyiapkan seragam untuk adiknya, setelah selesai dirinya kembali keruang tengah untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka.

.

_**\- Skip -**_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sona pada Naruto yang saat ini mengenakan seragam akademi mereka.

Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Pakaian ini cukup nyaman." Jawabnya membuat Sona juga tersenyum.

"Begitu, syukurlah." Ujarnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan bersama menuju akademi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Onee-chan, aku berada di kelas berapa nanti?" Naruto menatap kearah kakaknya.

Sona memainkan telunjuk kiri pada dagunya, "Hmm, kalau tak salah kepala sekolah memasukanmu ke kelas yang sama dengan Koneko, yaitu kelas 10-A." Ucapnya lalu menatap adiknya.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Kelas Koneko-chan? Syukurlah." Pemuda itu tersenyum lega karena setidaknya ada orang yang ia kenali di kelas barunya.

Sona tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus rambutnya, "Tak perlu takut, lagipula mereka pasti menyukaimu." Sona mencoba menenangkannya, sejujurnya dengan sifat Naruto, ia yakin jika adiknya akan mendapat banyak teman. Terutama yah, perempuan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut memikirkan banyaknya murid perempuan yang pasti mendekati adik imutnya.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun mendekati Naru-chan imutku, sekalipun perempuan itu seorang dewi.' Mata Sona mengkilat tajam, sepertinya sikap posesifnya mengenai Naruto muncul kembali.

_**Tap!**_

"Naruuu-kunnn~."

Naruto dan Sona dengan kompak menoleh keasal suara panjang tersebut, keduanya mendapati Akeno berlari menuju Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sona menyipitkan matanya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Akeno.

_**Srek!**_

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuhnya bukan, **Akeno**?" Nada Sona menggelap tetapi hanya dibalas tawa khas oleh gadis itu.

"Fufufu~." Balas Akeno dengan kerah seragam miliknya yang di genggam erat Sona.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Rias, berserta Yuuto dan juga Koneko. Rias menatap Akeno dengan sebutir keringat sebelum mendesah lelah.

"Jangan memancing Sona Akeno, lagipula ini masih pagi." Rias berkata dengan lelah. Tatapannya lalu beralih kearah Naruto yang melihat interaksi kakaknya dan Akeno dengan senyuman canggung.

"Pagi Na-kun." Sapanya dengan lembut.

Naruto menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan Rias, Yuuto dan juga Koneko, "Ah, pagi Ria-nee, Yuuto-senpai, Koneko-chan." Ia membalas dengan senyuman biasa miliknya yang membuat Koneko merona tipis, Rias dan Yuuto terkekeh pelan melihat itu.

_**Kring!**_

Sona melepaskan Akeno begitu mendengar bell sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini akan segera dimulai. Menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap kelima orang di depannya.

"Kalian, segeralah masuk kelas. Aku akan mengantar Naru-chan ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu." Ucapnya, ia lalu menggandeng lengan Naruto dan meninggalkan keempatnya yang hanya bisa saling memandang.

"Yah, Sona benar. Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Rias. Mereka beempat kemudian berjalan bersama yang di selingi oleh ucapan kagum para murid di sekitarnya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sona telah selesai memberitahu kepala sekolah mengenai Naruto. Mereka saat ini bersama wali kelas Naruto, tengah menuju kelas 10-A.

"Nah, Naruto-kun. Tolong tunggu sebentar disini, sensei akan memanggilmu nanti." Ucap seorang wanita berambut karamel pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Baik sensei." Naruto membalas dengan sopan membuat guru muda itu tersenyum lalu melangkah ke kelasnya.

"Nah Naru-chan, Nee-chan akan kembali ke kelas. Belajar yang rajin oke? Saat istirahat nanti, jangan lupa datang keruangan OSIS." Ucapnya. Gadis tersenyum ketika adiknya mengangguk.

"Baik, aku mengerti Onee-chan." Naruto memberi kakaknya senyuman, Sona bergerak mendekat lalu mengecup pelan pipi putih adiknya.

"Silahkan masuk, Naruto-kun."

Mereka berdua kemudian mendengar suara sensei di dalam yang memanggil Naruto untuk segera masuk.

"Ayo masuk, jangan lupa kata Nee-chan tadi, oke?" Sona berkata padanya.

"Oke, dah Onee-chan." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada sang kakak yang melihat dari jauh dengan senyuman.

Sayup-sayup Sona dapat mendengar teriakan para gadis di kelas itu yang membuatnya menghela nafas karena sudah ia tebak ini akan terjadi. Gadis itu kemudian membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari kelas 10-A.

.

"E-Etto, Namaku Naruto Sitri, m-mohon bantuannya untuk kedepan nanti." Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan lalu memberikan senyuman ramah yang membuat gadis di kelas merona melihatnya.

"Perkenalan yang baik Naruto-kun. Baiklah, apa ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya sang sensei yang bernama Asagi-sensei tersebut.

Naruto dan guru muda itu langsung sweatdrop ketika dengan serempak seluruh gadis di kelas ini mengangkat tangannya, terkecuali gadis mungil berambut putih.

"Baiklah Nakamura-chan."

"Ne Naruto-kun, apa benar kau adalah adik Kaichou?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan semangat.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum canggung, "Y-Ya, Sona-nee adalah kakakku." Balasnya dengan canggung.

"Naruto-kun! Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam menyeletuk yang membuat gadis-gadis di kelas gaduh dan penasaran.

"P-Pacar? H-Hmm, aku tidak memiliknya karena Onee-chan bilang ia akan mencarikannya sendiri untukku." Naruto menjawab itu dengan senyuman polos membuat seluruh murid di kelas sedikit terkejut.

'Y-Yah, tidak disangka jika Kaichou memiliki penyakit brocon.' Mereka berpikir serempak dengan sebutir keringat, terkejut dengan fakta baru yang mengejutkan.

Asagi-sensei yang melihat semuanya terdiam memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Baiklah Naruto-kun, kau bisa duduk di belakang Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan, bisa angkat tanganmu-"

"Tidak perlu sensei, aku sudah tau." Naruto membalasnya dengan ramah lalu berjalan menuju gadis mungil berambut putih yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan rona tipis.

"Hei, Koneko-chan." Naruto menyapanya dengan ramah disertai senyuman lembut yang membuat rona merah di pipi gadis itu semakin tebal. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di belakang kursi Koneko seperti yang diarahkan oleh Asagi-sensei.

Para siswi di kelas sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Koneko, apalagi para siswa. Karena mereka tak menduga reaksi yang di keluarkan Koneko.

"Ara ara, sepertinya Koneko-chan sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu dari kita~." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ufufu, kau benar. Koneko-chan yang curang~." Sambung yang lain, hal itu membuat Koneko menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah miliknya.

Asagi-sensei yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas kecil lalu memerintahkan semuanya untuk tenang.

"Naruto-kun, kau bisa meminjam buku pada Koneko-chan untuk hari ini." Ia melihat Naruto membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baik sensei." Balasnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

_And cut..._

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

Note :

_Kabar kalian masih baik? Yah gua harap begitu. Entah kenapa pas ngeliat banyak fanfict baru + fanfict lain update, ngebuat gua sedikit kedorong untuk up nih fict._

_Chapter ini mungkin khusus ngeliatin kegiatan Sona dan Naruto. Jadi maaf kalo errr, rada hambar. Bagi yang nanyain konflik, mungkin chapter 4 keatas baru keliatan konfliknya. Bisa dibilang 3 chapter ini hanya pemanis sementara._

_Dan masalah pair, sejujurnya untuk pair gua udah rencanain bakal ngambil cewe vampir, kenapa? Entah kenapa kalo ngeliat cewe vampir apalagi kalo taringnya keliatan, ngasih kesan lucu sendiri ke gua wkwk. Jadi, ada saran bagi yang tau? Karena yah, gua dah jarang cari referensi. Barangkali ada yang tau, bisa PM/review aja. Dan tentunya pairnya kayaknya ga harem, cukup single aja._

_Untuk yang udah setia nunggu, review, fav n foll, gua ucapin banyak terimakasih. Dan bagi yang udah review make akun, bakal gua bales di PM aja oke? Tapi ya, ga semuanya, kebanyakan ey, jadi maaf kalo ada yang ga kebales. Maaf juga bagi yang make akun guest karena gua gabisa bales (AN dah kebanyakan wkwk)._

_Oke, Adios! Byebye!..._

_#DiRumahAja #StayHome #StaySafe...and_

_#WashYourHands...,_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

**Rating : M (Just for save)**

**Genre's : Adventure, Supernatural, Half-Humor, Fantasy, Little bit-Romance, etc...,**

**Pair : Naruto x Moka**

**Warn : Always Mainstream idea!, Many more typo, alur acak!, OC Chara, OOC Chara, bad EYD, bahasa kaku dsb, and etc...,**

_**Devil!Naru, OverPower!Naru, IceUser!Naru**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 4 : A Mysterious Girl**_

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak bergabungnya Naruto di akademi Kuoh yang tentunya mendapat sambutan menarik yang sebagian besar berasal dari kaum hawa karena wajah tampan dan manisnya, terlebih lagi posisinya sebagai adik dari Sona yang menambah kepopulerannya.

Dan dibeberapa hari itulah Naruto harus melalui hari-hari yang melelahkan karena para gadis di kelasnya hampir setiap hari mencoba mendekatinya dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan serta permintaan.

Untungnya, ada Koneko yang selalu menolongnya dengan menyeretnya pergi dari kerumunan gadis di kelasnya dan ia sangat berterima kasih karena itu. Karena sepertinya, baik gadis dunia bawah maupun dunia atas, tak berbeda jauh.

Diantara mereka juga bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya yang hanya untuk mendapat tatapan tajam dari Koneko dan hal itu membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Jika respon Koneko saja seperti itu, ia tak bisa menebak bagaimana jika Serafall sendiri yang mendengarnya. Karena bisa dibilang, terhadap masalah seperti 'ini'. Kakaknya itu agak sedikit err...entah bagaimana menyebutkannya, dan itu bahkan membuat ibunya hanya memijit kening melihat putri tertuanya tersebut.

Dan sekarang, di waktu istirahat. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, banyak siswi di kelasnya menghampiri mejanya dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun! Ikutlah bersama kami! Hanya sebentar saja kok! Please~." Salah dari mereka memohon dengan memasang wajah manis dan penuh harap yang membuat Naruto tersenyum canggung. Sungguh, ia bingung untuk berkata apa saat ini.

"Tidak! Jangan ikut dengannya! Ikut denganku saja! Kau pasti akan lebih puas jika bersamaku!" Teman gadis disebelahnya terlihat menyela.

"A-Apa katamu?!" Dan inilah respon sebaliknya yang pada akhirnya gadis di sekitarnya saling bertengkar, menentukan siapa yang pantas makan siang bersamanya.

"A-Ah..." Naruto ingin mencoba menghentikan mereka, tetapi entah kenapa kata-kata sangat sulit terucap dari bibirnya.

_Sret!_

Naruto tersentak kecil saat merasakan tangan mungil sekaligus lembut menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kelas. Siswi-siswi yang sedang ribut nampaknya tak menyadari jika pemuda yang menjadi incaran mereka sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

.

"Hah." Naruto terlihat membuang napas lega setelah lepas dari situasi tersebut. Iris violetnya memandang kearah samping, pada seorang gadis berambut putih yang memiliki tinggi sepantaran dengannya. Yap, dia adalah Koneko, gadis yang menarik tangannya di kelas tadi.

"Terima kasih untuk tadi, Koneko-chan." Naruto memberinya senyuman membuat gadis itu sedikit tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"T-Tidak masalah." Koneko membalas dengan tergagap pelan, sial. Mengapa hanya melihat senyumannya saja dapat membuatnya seperti ini?! Tanpa diketahui pemuda Sitri itu, Koneko sedikit mencubit lengannya dengan kuat agar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Entah sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu padaku." Dengan lemas Naruto berkata. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya terjadi, dan dirinya masih belum bisa mengatasi itu.

Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk menolak ajakannya, tetapi ia takut mereka akan kecewa atau marah padanya. Jadi, ia sedikit bingung dan ragu untuk membalas mereka.

Koneko menoleh kearahnya, "Jika begitu, bukankah kau bisa menolaknya dengan sopan?" Tanyanya, yang entah kenapa sedikit terdengar nada tak suka dalam perkataannya yang sayangnya tidak disadari pemuda Sitri tersebut.

"A-Aku takut membuat mereka kecewa." Naruto menggaruk pipinya gugup, sedari dulu ia selalu diajarkan untuk menghormati dan menghargai orang lain. Jadi, ia sangat hati-hati bertindak agar tidak membuat kecewa seseorang padanya, apalagi terhadap kedua kakaknya.

Diam adalah reaksi Koneko setelah mendengar itu, memang pemuda disebelahnya ini terkenal dengan sifat sopan serta lembut miliknya, dan hal itulah banyak yang menyebabkan para gadis di dunia bawah jatuh hati padanya.

Akan tetapi, sifat inilah yang menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Karena itu membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk menolak permintaan orang lain padanya. Bahkan jika itu hanya permintaan kecil saja, pemuda itu akan sangat menghargainya agar tak membuat kecewa orang tersebut.

Sepengetahuan dirinya, Naruto saat di dunia bawah selalu ditemani oleh Serafall. Jadi, kemungkinan Serafall lah yang sebagian besar berbicara untuk adiknya tersebut, mengingat betapa protektifnya Maou Leviathan terhadapnya. Bahkan ia pernah mendengar dari Rias jika Serafall pernah hampir membekukan salah satu bangunan di dunia bawah saat mendengar ada gadis yang mencium pipi adiknya.

Diperlukan ketiga Maou lainnya untuk menghentikan amukan Serafall saat itu. Selepas kejadian, terbentuklah peraturan baru tak tertulis di dunia bawah, yaitu jangan mendekati Naruto saat Serafall berada di dekatnya.

Gadis kucing itu kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut, "Naruto-sama, tak masalah jika kau sesekali menolak permintaan mereka. Lagipula mereka semua tak akan kecewa hanya karena hal itu." Koneko berkata dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Koneko mengangguk singkat, "Lagipula mereka bertemu denganmu setiap hari di sekolah, jadi mereka pasti akan mencobanya di kesempatan berikutnya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Oh begitu. Jika seperti itu, mungkin selanjutnya aku akan menolak mereka dengan sopan. Terima kasih, Koneko-chan." Naruto kembali memberikan senyuman pada gadis kucing itu yang membuatnya kembali tersipu.

"S-Sama-sama." Balasnya pelan dengan pipi memerah.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan di koridor, akhirnya mereka berhenti setelah menemui pertigaan.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, Onee-chan memintaku untuk pergi keruangannya saat istirahat, dah Koneko-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria sambil berjalan menjauh dari gadis itu.

Koneko balas melambai pelan, masih dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Sebelum ia membuang nafas kecil, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan OSIS, Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu di depannya dan diam untuk menunggu jawaban. Tetapi, setelah beberapa saat melakukan hal itu, dirinya tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

_Kriet_

"Onee-chan?"

Di dalam, ia dapat melihat kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut pink panjang. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya setelah mendengar pintu terbuka. Satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya, siapa gadis ini?

_**Sebelumnya**_

Sona hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah setelah mendengar alasan dari siswi di hadapannya ini. Seorang siswi cantik berpakaian akademi Kuoh, berambut pink panjang tergerai, serta memiliki iris merah darah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Aku tau jika dirimu itu pintar, Akashiya-san. Tetapi cobalah untuk tidak bolos di bulan ini. Kau sudah membolos sekitar 15x di bulan sebelumnya." Sona memijit keningnya pelan sambil membaca dokumen di tangannya.

Sedangkan, lawan bicaranya sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya dengan malas. Dirinya sudah terbiasa di panggil keruangan OSIS karena hal ini, dan ia tetap tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah." Balasnya acuh tak acuh.

Dan Sona hanya memandangnya dengan keringat di dahi, sungguh ia bingung untuk dengan apa lagi mengurus siswi di depannya. Laporan dari para guru tentangnya selalu aja ada, dan itu membuatnya lelah untuk menanggapi.

Ketika ingin membalas ucapannya, suara pintu terbuka memotong itu semua. Mereka berdua dengan reflek alami segera menatap kepada seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

_**Sekarang**_

"Onee-chan?"

Sona sedikit tersentak saat melihat Naruto yang melihatnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. 'Aku lupa jika lagi tadi aku menyuruhnya kemari.' Pikirnya.

"Maaf jika aku tak mendengarmu tadi Naru-chan, masuklah." Ujar Sona dengan senyuman lembut.

"U-Umm." Naruto mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada disana.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut pink yang menjadi lawan bicara Sona nampak menajamkan pandangannya setelah melihat Naruto tanpa diketahui kedua bersaudara itu.

Iris violet Sona lalu kembali pada gadis pink di depannya, "Intinya, aku memanggilmu untuk memberitahukan hal itu saja, Akashiya-san. Selanjutnya itu akan terserah pada dirimu. Karena urusan kita sudah selesai, kau boleh kembali." Sona meletakkan dokumen tersebut pada map dan merapihkannya.

Gadis yang dimaksud oleh Sona hanya memutar matanya kembali, "Aku akan mengingatnya." Ia membalas dengan singkat lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tetapi, sesaat sebelum tangannya membuka pintu. Iris merahnya terlihat bersinar rendah saat menatap Naruto yang saat ini berbicara dengan Sona yang menepuk rambutnya lembut.

'Jadi dia adalah Naruto Sitri? Ufufu, Prince of Underworld ternyata lebih tampan dan imut dari yang di rumorkan. Aku tak heran jika banyak kalangan perempuan yang ingin memilikinya.' Iris merahnya masih memandang lekat Naruto.

Sudut bibirnya kemudian terangkat, di ikuti sebuah taring kecil yang muncul dari bibirnya. Membuatnya menjadi kian cantik, elegan, dan menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan.

'Tunggulah Naruto-kun, saat waktunya tiba. Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku, dan kau tak akan menolaknya~.' Iris merahnya semakin bersinar sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula. Setelah itu ia akhirnya pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan kedua Sitri di dalam.

Dengan Sona dan Naruto. Mereka terlihat mengobrol kecil dan Sona sendiri hanya memasang senyum mendengar itu. Dirinya senang karena adiknya bisa beradaptasi di dunia manusia dengan baik. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bangkit dan mengambil dua buah bento yang ia buat tadi pagi.

Memiringkan kepalanya, "Bento?" Naruto berkata dengan penuh tanya pada kakak keduanya itu.

"Kapan Nee-chan membuatnya?" Tambahnya sambil menatap Sona dengan iris violetnya.

Sona tersenyum lembut, "Saat kamu masih tidur tadi pagi." Jawabnya yang dibalas dengan 'O' dari pemuda itu. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk menikmati istirahat di ruangan OSIS sambil sesekali mengobrol yang sebagian besarnya adalah Naruto, sedangkan Sona hanya tersenyum dan merespon dengan lembut.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di koridor sekolah. Rias dan Akeno terlihat berjalan berdampingan. Di setiap langkah mereka, banyak siswi yang meneriaki dan mengagumi keduanya. Tetapi respon dari Rias hanyalah menghela napas kecil sedangkan Akeno tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akeno, kau membawa itu kan?" Rias menoleh pada sahabatnya yang ikut memandang kearahnya.

"Ara, apa maksudmu bento? Ufufu, tentu. Aku membawanya sesuai permintaanmu." Balasnya dengan nada seperti biasanya yang membuat banyak murid laki-laki di sana terpesona oleh senyumannya.

"Bagus, kita akan memakan itu di ruangan Sona. Aku yakin dia saat ini sedang bersama Na-kun disana." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terlihat senang tetapi disertai helaan kecil di akhir.

"Ufufu, mengingat betapa populernya Naru-kun saat ini. Mungkin wajar saja jika Kaichou semakin protektif padanya." Akeno membalasnya dengan lembut.

Well, kepopuleran Naruto bahkan melebihi mereka sendiri saat ini, yang dikatakan sebagai Great Onee-sama. Jika dipikir lebih lanjut, memang sudah sewajarnya popularitas Naruto melebihi mereka. Karena Akademi Kuoh dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan, tentu saja mayoritas murid perempuan masih melebihi dari murid laki-laki. Dan hal itulah yang mungkin mempengaruhi kepopuleran Naruto saat ini.

Sangat jarang menemukan siswa tampan di Akademi Kuoh. Karena kebanyakan dari murid laki-laki yang ada, hanya bergabung karena mayoritas disini merupakan perempuan. Jadi, tentu saja niat mereka bergabung sudah jelas. Satu-satunya murid laki-laki yang di sukai dan hormati para gadis sebelum kedatangan Naruto adalah Yuuto Kiba, yang merupakan Knight Rias sendiri. Sisanya, kemungkinan besar para laki-laki hanya bisa mengutuk Kiba dari jauh.

Saat kedatangan Naruto pertama kali pun, sebagian besar para siswa mengutuknya karena berwajah tampan, tetapi mereka harus menahan kutukan itu bulat-bulat karena ada konsekuensi dari hal tersebut.

Apa? Tentu saja sudah jelas, dengan posisi Naruto yang diketahui merupakan adik kandung dari Ketua OSIS Akademi Kuoh, terlebih lagi kedekatannya bersama Rias dan anggota klubnya yang diketahui baru-baru ini. Membuat mereka hanya bisa diam, mengapa? Jika mereka melakukan hal itu, sudah jelas jika seluruh gadis disini akan membencimu.

Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan dan menghiraukan tatapan penuh kagum yang diarahkan murid lain. Akeno berjalan dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Rias yang hanya menatap kedepan serta sesekali menghela napasnya entah karena apa, dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Akeno.

Akhirnya, Akeno memutuskan membuka mulut setelah beberapa saat. "Apa kau memikirkan hal itu?" Tebaknya membuat Rias menoleh pada ratunya.

Respon dari pewaris Gremory tersebut hanya beruba anggukan dan desahan lelah. Ia terlihat memijit keningnya sesaat untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya.

"Para Tetua itu masih saja bersikeras untuk menjodohkanku dengan dalih menjaga keturunan murni. Cih, mereka pikir siapa mereka sampai mengatur kehidupan asmaraku." Rias berujar dengan nada penuh kekesalan dan kebencian.

Perjodohan inilah yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya sejak lama, dirinya bahkan sedikit kesal karena kakaknya tak bisa membantunya. Ia juga marah pada kedua orang tuanya karena menyetujui ini tanpa bertanya kepadanya terlebih dahulu.

"Lagipula tak ada yang cukup sudi untuk menikahi iblis menjijikkan seperti Raiser Phenex di Underworld." Tambahnya dengan sinis yang membuat Akeno terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, mengingat saat ini hampir semua gadis di Underworld lebih mengincar Naru-kun daripada ayam itu, ufufu." Ucapan Akeno ini hanya dibalas helaan napas kembali oleh Rias

"Berbicara tentang perjodohanmu, apa Naru-kun masih belum mengetahui ini?" Rias melirik Akeno sesaat lalu kembali memandang kedepan dan menggeleng pelan. Iris blue-green miliknya sedikit memancarkan aura keseriusan untuk beberapa saat.

"Belum, keluarga kami masih sepakat untuk menutupinya. Kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Na-kun mengetahuinya bukan?" Ucapan yang terdengar sedikit serius yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Akeno terdiam sesaat, yang menandakan gadis itu sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Rias.

Melihat Akeno terdiam setelah mendengar itu, Rias memilih untuk menambahkan ucapannya. "Raiser itu terkenal dengan sifat brengsek miliknya di Underworld. Jika ia mengetahui kalau ayam menjijikkan itu akan dijodohkan denganku, Na-kun pasti akan langsung menyerang wilayah Phenex dan membunuhnya."

Bertahun-tahun kedekatannya bersama dengan Naruto, membuat ikatan antara keduanya menjadi lebih dalam. Bahkan Rias sendiri menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya, dan dirinya juga mengetahui jika Naruto pun menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuan, sama seperti Serafall dan Sona.

Dikarenakan secara teknis, Gremory dan Sitri sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Itu membuat dirinya sudah di anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri oleh para Sitri. Bahkan saat kecil dulu, tak jarang ia makan bersama keluarga Sitri karena Naruto yang mengajaknya, ataupun bisa sebaliknya.

Dan jika mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri akan dinikahkan kepada seorang bajingan, kira-kira akan seperti apa reaksinya? Seperti yang di duga, Naruto pasti akan marah besar dan akibat dari itu semua kemungkinan Underworld diharuskan mengalami musim dingin mendadak mengingat betapa besarnya kekuatan yang dimiliki bocah itu.

"Ufufu, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi saat waktunya telah tiba nanti." Akeno berujar dengan tertawa kecil. Walau dirinya sendiri memikirkan dengan dalam apa yang akan terjadi saat Naruto mengetahui hal itu.

Rias hanya mendesah lelah, "Kita hanya bisa berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang _terlalu_ buruk terjadi, mengetahui seperti apa sifatnya saat ia menggunakan kekuatannya."

Naruto itu memang sosok iblis yang baik, polos serta sopan. Tapi jangan dikira ia tidak mempunyai sisi menyeramkan, ini hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja. Diketahui dengan pasti, sifatnya akan berubah dari riang dan polos menjadi sedikit lebih kejam ketika menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya.

Dan ini sudah pernah terjadi saat pertarungannya melawan Sirzechs, tepatnya saat kenaikannya menjadi Super Devil. Dirinya mendengar sendiri dari ayah serta kakaknya, jika sifat Naruto berubah menjadi 180 derajat saat mengeluarkan sebagian besar kekuatan miliknya.

Mengingat statusnya saat ini, tentunya keluarga Phenex akan lebih menghindari konflik dengan keluarga Sitri. Dengan adanya Naruto serta Serafall pada Sitri, membuat mereka harus memikirkan dalam-dalam apa yang akan menjadi dampak ketika membuat masalah dengan kedua iblis kuat tersebut, terlebih lagi Naruto yang merupakan Super Devil.

Sebenarnya, itu bukanlah salah keluarga Phenex juga. Karena perjodohan antar pilar sudah diatur oleh Tetua Iblis, dan setiap kepala pilar hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Jika salah satu pihak yang dijodohkan menolak, maka itu bisa diselesaikan dengan sebuah Rating Game atau kesepakatan lainnya.

Dan Rias memilih Rating Game untuk membatalkan perjodohannya, untuk itulah tujuannya datang ke dunia manusia, yaitu mencari anggota gelar kebangsawanan miliknya untuk menghadapi Raiser ketika saatnya telah tiba nanti.

"Meskipun kematian Raiser akan membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini. Tetap saja, itu pastinya akan menimbulkan masalah baru yang berdatangan." Rias bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan nampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sesaat.

Alasan mengapa mereka menyembunyikan ini dari Naruto tentunya sudah jelas. Tetapi, itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan. Dikarenakan saat itu Naruto masih kecil, kemungkinan Lord dan Lady Sitri merasa Naruto tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Hubungan dirinya dan Naruto menjadi semakin dekat sebagai kakak dan adik, karena Sona sering mengajaknya bermain bersama, entah di wilayah Gremory ataupun Sitri.

Dan karena kedekatan itulah, rasa khawatir diantara mereka semakin besar. Ditambah dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, akan seperti apa reaksinya nanti? Pada akhirnya, mereka semua terpaksa merahasiakannya dari bocah itu termasuk Serafall dan Sona.

Dengan Naruto sendiri, tentunya dirinya yakin pemuda itu bahkan tak akan menahan diri saat mengetahui Raiser lah yang menjadi pasangannya. Setelah itu apa yang terjadi? Sudah dapat ditebak, mungkin pertarungan akan terjadi dimana para Maou akan bersatu untuk menghentikan bocah itu mengingat Sirzechs sendiri pernah kalah melawannya.

Rias kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pemikiran itu saat ini. 'Hanya diam dan terus memikirkan itu tidak akan menyelesaikannya. Aku harus segera menjadi lebih kuat dan mencari anggota kebangsawananku yang lainnya.' Dan dengan pikiran itu, ia kembali fokus terhadap tujuannya saat ini, yaitu menuju ruangan OSIS.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Rias langsung mengetuknya dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu seseorang di dalamnya seandainya jika Sona dan Naruto tak ada di sana.

"Hey Sona, ini aku. Apa kau di dalam?" Rias berbicara dari luar yang dapat didengar oleh Sona karena ia menggunakan sedikit sihir agar dapat terdengar olehnya.

Dikarenakan ruangan OSIS merupakan ruangan yang kedap akan suara, jadi memerlukan setidaknya suara cukup bising untuk terdengar hingga ke dalam dan dirinya membenci keberisikan, karena itulah menggunakan sedikit sihir akan lebih ramah lingkungan.

'Masuklah!'

Rias dan Akeno saling pandang sesaat ketika mendengar itu, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

_Kriet_

"Hehe, maaf mengganggu-"

"U-Uhuk!"

Perkataan Rias terpotong oleh Naruto yang tersedak karena makanan. Sona memberikan cemberut pada adiknya itu lalu mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelapkannya pada bibir pemuda itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berbicara ketika makan hm?" Sona berujar lembut dan dengan telaten mengelap bibir pemuda yang menjadi adiknya tersebut.

"Hehehe, maaf." Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Tidak menyadari kehadiran Rias dan Akeno di dalam ruangan.

Selesai melakukan hal itu, perhatian Sona lalu teralih pada kedua teman masa kecilnya. "Tak biasanya kalian kemari." Katanya dengan singkat.

Rias terkekeh pelan dan Akeno hanya memasang senyum. Mereka berdua duduk pada sofa yang berada di sebrang Sona dan Naruto. Akeno lalu mengeluarkan dua bento miliknya yang ia simpan dalam penyimpanan sihir, dan tentunya membuat Naruto menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Ah, Ria-nee! Ake-nee!" Naruto menyapa mereka dengan nada riang yang membuat suasana hati Rias menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dengan senyuman itu. Seperti biasa, hanya Naruto lah yang menjadi penenangnya ketika banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Mungkin ia harus melakukan negosiasi pada Sona agar meminjamkan adiknya itu, tentunya juga termasuk dengan Serafall. Dirinya harus tersenyum kecil ketika memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika benar-benar melakukan hal itu apalagi terhadap sahabat broconnya ini.

"Yah, hanya ingin makan bersama, itu tak masalah kan?" Jawabnya dengan enteng membuat Sona memutar matanya dengan bosan.

Mereka berempat memang sering makan bersama saat kecil dulu, jadi hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Ah, dan juga tambahkan Seekvaira dan Sairaorg yang terkadang bergabung dalam grup mereka.

Memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban, tatapan Sona lalu menajam saat Akeno terlihat ingin memeluk Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadar. Tidak ingin adik imutnya di peluk, ia lalu mencengkram lengan Akeno dengan kuat.

"Akeno." Sona berujar dengan rendah.

"Ufufu~." Hanya itulah respon yang berikan Akeno setelah mendapat tatapan datar dari Sona.

Mereka berempat lalu menghabiskan waktu di sana dengan penuh obrolan, walau terkadang Akeno masih mencoba membuat masalah pada Sona dengan memeluk Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum gugup pada keduanya.

.

_**Sore hari**_

Jam pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai, Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan di koridor sambil menggaruk pipinya akibat masih sedikit pusing dengan pelajaran tadi. Tidak perlu di tanya apa yang membuatnya pusing saat ini.

'Aku heran bagaimana Nee-chan bisa menguasai semua mata pelajaran di sini.' Pikirnya dengan melihat-lihat ke sekitar halaman sekolah.

Jika diperhatikan, Akademi Kuoh memang terlihat lebih mewah dan elegan daripada akademi kebanyakan. Mungkin karena campur tangan keluarga Gremory menjadi faktor itu semua mengingat Kuoh merupakan wilayah yang di pinjam Fraksi Iblis dari jajaran Shinto.

Karena terlarut dalam pikirannya, tanpa di sadari, ia menabrak seorang gadis berambut pink yang menyebabkannya jatuh terduduk sedangkan Naruto masih bisa menyeimbangkan posisinya.

_Bruk!_

"U-Uh!"

"O-Ow!" Ringis gadis itu yang jatuh terduduk sedangkan Naruto masih dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Naruto mengelus wajahnya yang sedikit sakit saat bertubrukan, benda apa yang ia tabrak? Sekilas ia merasakan sensasi dingin saat benda itu mengenai wajahnya.

"M-Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum canggung.

'Ah.' Pemuda itu melihat kalung rosario yang melingkar di leher gadis pink tersebut, pantas saja terasa sedikit dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto lalu berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dari debu.

Naruto baru menyadari jika gadis di depannya ini merupakan gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan kakaknya di ruangan OSIS tadi siang. Dan melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang sepantaran dengan Rias dan yang lainnya, ia dapat menebak jika gadis ini juga berada pada tahun ke 3.

"M-Maaf senpai, aku melamun tadi." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebentar yang mendapat respon lambaian tangan.

"Ufufu, tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga yang tidak memerhatikan jalan." Ia memasang senyum kecil, yang jika di perhatikan lebih lanjut memiliki banyak arti tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Ara~, kau pasti Naruto Sitri bukan? Perkenalkan, namaku Moka, Akashiya Moka. Kau boleh memanggilku Moka-senpai atau Moka-chan, Naruto-kun~." Moka tersenyum dengan sensual pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

'Ah~, jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata ketampanannya melebihi ekspektasiku. Aku tak sabar untuk memilikinya ufufu~.' Gadis itu menjilat bibirnya sesaat diikuti taring miliknya yang sekilas muncul.

Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum canggung, "N-Naruto Sitri, kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto, Moka-senpai." Balasnya dengan santun yang membuat senyuman Moka melebar.

"Muu~, panggil saja aku Moka-chan Naruto-kun!" Rengeknya.

"Eh? T-Tapi..." Naruto sudah diberitahu oleh Sona bahwa di dunia atas, posisi senior ataupun junior cukup diperhatikan.

"Ayolah~, itu tidak sulit bukan?" Moka perlahan mendekat kearahnya dan memeluk lengan kanannya.

"B-Baiklah." Dirinya memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan gadis itu saja daripada memperpanjangnya. Apalagi dengan posisi Moka yang saat ini menempel dengannya. Sejujurnya, baru kali inilah ada seorang perempuan selain orang terdekatnya yang melakukan ini padanya.

"Ufufu, begitu dong~." Moka tersenyum senang masih dengan memeluk sebelah lengannya. Tanpa diketahui iblis muda tersebut, seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir tipis Moka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Moka menatap jam tangan miliknya yang sedikit bergetar. Sebuah cemberut tercipta diwajahnya, padahal ia masih ingin menikmati ini sebentar.

"Ara, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu di lain waktu. Dah Naruto-kun~." Moka dengan berani mencium sebelah pipi pemuda itu yang membuat tubuhnya berdesir karena _sensasi_ yang dirasakannya. Sedangkan Naruto memiliki rona kecil di pipinya karena itu.

Moka kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik. Dari jauh, Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan tingkah senpainya tersebut. Kemudian, ia lebih memilih untuk menghiraukannnya saja dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Sona.

Dengan Moka sendiri, gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya yang saat ini sedikit err, terengah-engah serta pipinya yang dipenuhi rona merah. Kedua taring di bibirnya mencuat serta iris merah darahnya pun ikut bersinar redup.

'S-Sial, aku tak menyangka hanya dengan kontak fisik tadi akan seperti ini.' Pikirnya.

Benar, saat dirinya mencium pipi pemuda itu, entah kenapa hasrat miliknya tiba-tiba melonjak dan itu menyebabkan dirinya harus sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menerkam pemuda manis tersebut.

'Ufufu, aku penasaran dengan rasa darah miliknya, pasti akan terasa sangat nikmat.' Ia menjilat bibirnya ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Tunggu, darah? Yap benar, dirinya bukanlah manusia seperti murid lainnya. Bisa dibilang ia merupakan seorang vampir. Kalung Rosario miliknya lah yang menutupi aura vampir dirinya, jika tidak. Mungkin iblis yang berada disini, dengan kata lain Rias dan Sona. Pasti akan mendeteksi dirinya karena secara teknis Kuoh merupakan teritori milik Gremory.

"Tunggulah Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku." Gumamnya dengan mata merah miliknya yang bersinar perlahan.

.

Beralih kepada pemuda Sitri tercinta kita kembali, saat ini ia sedang berjalan pulang bersama dengan Sona sambil sesekali berbincang kecil di langkah mereka.

"Ne, Onee-chan. Mengapa Ria-nee sering sekali melamun akhir-akhir ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya yang membuat Sona menoleh kepada adiknya.

Naruto baru sadar jika akhir-akhir ini Rias sering melamun dalam pandangannya, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya karena mungkin gadis yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu memikirkan sesuatu yang pribadi dan bukan haknya untuk mencampuri itu.

Tetapi, kekhawatirannya semakin besar ketika melihat Rias yang melamun siang tadi. Sangat jarang menemukannya melamun apalagi saat mereka berkumpul.

Sona sendiri masih terdiam beberapa saat setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Dirinya tau dengan pasti mengapa Rias seperti itu. Keluarga mereka masih sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda itu karena banyaknya kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika adiknya mengetahui hal tersebut.

Sebagai seorang kakak, dirinya takut jika adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu membencinya karena hal ini. Tetapi ibunya mengatakan untuk jangan terlalu memikirkannya, karena mereka sudah siap mengatasinya saat itu semua terjadi. Dan dengan terpaksa Sona harus ikut menutup rapat mulutnya mengenai itu.

Tangan putihnya kemudian terulur dan mengusap lembut surai hitam halus milik Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula Rias itu berada di tahun 3 sama sepertiku. Jadi mungkin banyaknya tugaslah yang membuatnya melamun. Saat dewasa nanti kamu pasti akan mengerti." Sona berkata dengan lembut dan mencium pipinya.

Cemberut kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda Sitri itu ketika sang kakak mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa dirinya masih anak-anak.

"Aku juga kan sudah dewasa." Rajuknya dengan manis yang membuat Sona terkikik pelan dan memberikan kembali ciuman pada pipinya.

"Di mataku, kamu tetaplah adik kecilku yang imut. Jadi, tetaplah seperti ini, oke~?" Sona dapat melihat Naruto yang semakin cemberut ketika dirinya mengatakan itu, hal tersebut membuat ia mau tak mau tertawa kecil.

.

_Skip_

Malamnya, di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Naruto terlihat sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah miliknya pada kotatsu yang terdapat di sana. Sedangkan Sona berada di sebelahnya serta sesekali mengoreksi jawaban salah dari adiknya.

"B-Begini?" Naruto menunjukkan hasil dari hitungan miliknya yang di periksa oleh Sona.

"Hmm, kamu salah lagi di sini. Bukankah Nee-sama sudah mengajarimu tentang perkalian?" Jawab Sona sambil memperlihatkan letak kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dan membuang muka dengan canggung, "M-Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan kurang b-bisa dalam menghitung."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja alasannya. Dikarenakan Serafall yang mengajarinya, itu membuat Naruto agak sulit berkonsentrasi. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa berkonsentrasi jika orang yang mengajarimu selalu mencium dan memelukmu terus-menerus?!

Hal itulah yang membuatnya agak sulit memahami apa yang diajarkan Serafall padanya, karena hanya beberapa saat ia berkonsentrasi. Konsentrasi miliknya akan langsung pecah saat Serafall memeluk atau menciumnya, dan jika itu terjadi pikirannya akan tergganggu.

Ia sudah memberitahu ini pada ibunya tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanya tawa cekikikan saja tanpa ada niat membantunya sama sekali. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia sulit memahami pelajaran di sini!

Dan tentunya tak mungkin ia memberitahu Sona tentang hal tersebut. Jika kakak keduanya itu tau, ia yakin Sona pasti akan langsung mendatangi Serafall dan menceramahinya. Akibatnya, Serafall mungkin akan menghukumnya karena memberi tau Sona dengan memeluknya atau semacamnya, dan dirinya tak ingin itu terjadi.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Sona yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda itu mengerti apa yang di pikirkan olehnya. Jawabannya hanya ada satu, pasti penyebabnya ada pada Serafall. Ia menghela napasnya sesaat ketika memikirkan itu.

'Aku tau dengan pasti kalau Nee-sama adalah penyebabnya, tetapi mungkin menanyakan itu padanya merupakan hal yang percuma.'

Walaupun enggan mengakui, Sona tau jika adiknya itu sebenarnya cukup pintar dalam berdalih walau tidak akan mempan terhadapnya. Tetapi tetap saja, dalihannya itu cukup hebat yang bahkan membuat Rias sendiri tertipu beberapa kali.

Menurut Sona secara pribadi, hanya dirinya lah yang setidaknya masih _normal_ dalam keluarganya. Bukan berarti keluarganya aneh! Hanya saja, bertahun-tahun hidup bersama mereka. Membuatnya dapat mengetahui dan memahami beberapa hal sifat mereka.

Ayahnya yang seorang kepala keluarga saja bahkan bisa bersikap nyentrik dan terkadang asal bicara yang membuat ibunya menghajarnya. Sedangkan ibunya sendiri merupakan wanita yang lemah lembut tetapi terkadang membiarkan sisi yandere dan posesif memasukinya apabila itu menyangkut Naruto.

Serafall? Tidak perlu di tanya, kakaknya memiliki salinan sifat yang sebagian besar dari ayahnya, dilihat dari sikapnya itu. Lalu, Naruto? Well, ia pikir Naruto mungkin memiliki sifat yang sebagian besar dari ibunya. Mengingat pemuda itu sangat menurut padanya dan tak pernah membantah kecuali ada sesuatu yang di tutupinya. Seperti saat ia berumur 5 tahun dimana adiknya itu memakan puding miliknya. Walaupun Sona mengetahui Naruto memakan pudingnya, ia tak marah dan hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat bocah itu berdalih dengan alasan lucu.

Sona lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, untuk saat ini. Mengajari Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya, mengingat jika Serafall yang tidak terlalu baik dalam hal mengajari.

Naruto yang melihat Sona menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Nee-chan?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

_Drrtt!_

Pandangan mereka teralih pada ponsel Sona yang bergetar di atas meja yang terletak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Sebentar oke?" Sona berujar dengan lembut padanya yang dibalas anggukan dan pemuda itupun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja itu berada dan menyandarkan dirinya.

Sona melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, 'Rias?'

_Klik_

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya dengan singkat.

_"Moshi-moshi hehe, maaf jika aku mengganggumu." _Rias tertawa dengan canggung sebagai balasan.

"Sudahlah, ada apa kau menelponku di jam segini? Aku sedang membantu Naru-chan belajar saat ini." Sona berujar sembari memijit pelipisnya.

_"Maaf, er...apa kau bisa membantuku? Seseorang memintaku untuk membersihkan Stray Devil yang ada di salah satu tempat di Kuoh. Menurut yang dikabarkan, mereka terdiri dari satu set penuh yang mengkhianati raja mereka sendiri."_ Jelasnya lalu terdiam beberapa saat.

_"Y-Yah, kuharap kau bisa membantuku. Aku tau ini mendadak tapi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga."_ Tambahnya.

Sedangkan Sona, dirinya terdiam beberapa saat. Sangat jarang Rias meminta bantuannya apalagi jika itu masalah membersihkan iblis liar di Kuoh. Iris violetnya beralih kepada Naruto yang saat ini bisa dibilang tidak dapat berkonsentrasi kembali. Itu bisa diketahuinya ketika pemuda itu memilih memutar-mutar pulpennya, berbaring, menggambar sesuatu, dan lainnya.

'Mungkin angin malam bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran.' Pikirnya dengan helaan kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Balasnya kepada Rias yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya.

_"Benarkah? Yosh! Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa mengajak Na-kun bersamamu? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kekuatan indahnya."_ Rias berujar dengan riang.

"Iyaiya. Dimana kita bertemu?" Sona memutar matanya dengan malas ketika mendengar itu.

_"Datanglah ke ruang klubku. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." _Dan dengan itu, Rias menutup panggilan.

"Naru-chan." Panggilnya dengan lembut membuat Naruto yang berbaring dengan tatapan mengantuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Hmm?" Balasnya. Dari nada yang di keluarkan ia tau jika adiknya itu pasti sedang bosan.

Sona kemudian duduk dan meletakkan kepala Naruto di pangkuannya dan mengelus pipinya. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati kenyamanan yang di berikan kakaknya.

"Rias mengajak kita untuk membersihkan iblis liar, apa kamu mau ikut?" Ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Naruto seketika bangun dan menatap lekat Sona yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksinya.

"Benarkah?!" Ia mencoba memastikan hal tersebut yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sona.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" Dan dengan itu, Naruto segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Sona menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Sebelum ia juga menyusul Naruto karena mereka tidur di kamar yang sama di apartemen yang hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat keduanya sudah berganti pakaian, Sona mengenakan pakaian kasual miliknya, yaitu rok berwarna krem, baju berwarna ungu serta jaket hitam panjang yang mencapai roknya tak lupa sepatu dan kaus kaki panjang yang dipakainya. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, ia memakai celana serta baju berwarna hitam, sekaligus jaket hitam yang baru dipakaikan Sona padanya, ditambah syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan nanti, oke?" Ucap Sona sembari membenarkan letak syal adiknya.

"Umu." Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sejujurnya dirinya agak bersemangat dengan ini, sudah beberapa hari ia tidak meregangkan tubuhnya. Berbeda ketika di Underworld, hampir setiap hari ia melakukan latih tanding, entah itu dengan ayahnya, Serafall, Sairaorg atau bahkan Ruval Phenex, pewaris keluarga Phenex selanjutnya yang sering mengajaknya sparing ringan.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang." Sona kemudian menyiapkan lingkaran sihir khas Sitri, tak beberapa lama. Mereka berdua hilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sebuah apartemen yang kosong.

.

_Dengan Rias_

Sedangkan di ruangan klubnya, Rias menunggu sambil duduk di kursi tempat biasanya bekerja. Seluruh anggota peerage-nya pun sudah tiba dan hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Sona serta Naruto saja.

"A-Ano, B-Buchou. Apa kita sedang menunggu seseorang?" Mantan biarawati itu mencoba bertanya saat memperhatikan pewaris Gremory yang berdiam diri cukup lama dan tidak segera berangkat.

Rias menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum, "Begitulah."

"Ara, boleh kutahu siapa yang tunggu itu?" Sambung Akeno, sedangkan Rias hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat seluruh anggotanya penasaran kecuali Akeno yang tertawa khas seperti biasanya, seolah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Rias.

_And cut..._

.

.

.

Note :

_Err, berapa lama gua dah ga apdet? 1 bulan? 2 bulan? 3 bulan? Entah, ga merhatiin gua wkwk. Sebenernya nih kerangka chap 4 itu udah lama jadi, cuman karena guanya aja yang mager jadi ya gitulah, agak terbengkalai gitu. Syukurlah ada PM yang bisa ngebangkitin semangat gua buat lanjut nih fict. _

_Dan yep, gua udah mutusin kayaknya pair Naruto itu Moka, setelah beberapa pertimbangan. Dan tentunya Moka disini beda sama yang aslinya. Well, gua sendiri gak tau Moka di animenya kek gimana, gua cuma tau sedikit dari baca cross Naruto x Rosario Vampire._

_Ada beberapa hal yang perlu gua jelasin di sini, pertama tentang Moka. Kepribadian Moka gua buat berbeda disini, yang gua ambil kebanyakan dari Outer Moka. Kedua tentang Naruto, tau Meliodas kan? Nah, tau pas Meliodas make mode iblisnya/Assault Mode? Kira-kira kayak gitu lah sifat Naruto pas menggunakan kekuatannya._

_Btw, gua masih agak bingung tentang penyebutan semisal keluarga, pilar atau klan. Entah yang bener yang mana, tapi kayaknya gua untuk saat ini make keluarga/pilar dulu aja. _

_Tentang pakaian Sona, gua agak bingung bayanginnya, karena setau gua dxd kebanyakan berantemnya make baju sekola, setau gua sih, ga nonton animenya gua soalnya. Coba aja kalo mau tau search gugel ketik 'anime girl casual outfit' cari aja yang sesuai deskripsi. Pakaian Naruto? Ketik aja di gugel 'lucifer aegis orta', bedanya syalnya itu merah._

_Duh, kayaknya udah kebanyakan nih AN-nya, padahal masih banyak yang pengen gua omongin tapi yah, next time aja lah. The Absolute kayaknya masih perlu gua pending dulu ya, maaf yang masih nungguin itu fict (kalo ada itu juga)._

_Thanks for fav, fol and supportnya serta yang paling penting, yang udah setia nunggu wkwk. Dah itu aja, see you._

_Adios..._


End file.
